Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums
by Miwasaki Yuki
Summary: Welcome to the "Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums"! Mr. Japan will do his best to answer your comments! As long as it's not about WW2! Prefectures, assemble! *ON HIATUS*
1. The Growth of a New Beginning

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

You are Visitor Number: 1

Mood: I am perfectly calm.

Date: 17th of August 2012

Time: 11:32 AM

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Subject: "Created a blog"

Konnichiwa.

This is Japan.

U-Um...I'm not quite sure on how to start...

I guess putting up my profile would suffice...

Country Name:日本 Japan, Nihon, Nippon

Human name: 本田菊 Honda Kiku

Birthday: 11th of February

Blood Type: A

Lives in: the Continent of Asia, in the country Japan

Pet: Pochi, Tama

Age: ...Approximately 2,670 years old

Hobbies: watching anime, criticizing anime, reading manga, playing RPG games, watching the sakura...That's all I can mention for now.

I guess some of you are curious as to why I'm creating a blog...Well, America-san...kind of convinced me to do it.

It started off like this...

_-A Normal Day's Flashback-_

_America: HEY, JAPAN! D' ya have a blog?!_

_Me: No, I do not. Why do you ask, America-san?  
_

_America: Weellll...They say blogs are awesome! So in order to be heroically awesome, I started one too! So, how 'bout ya give it a try?  
_

_Me: U-Uh..um...M-Me? But...  
_

_America: NO BUTS! You should go and try it! It's totes awesome, dude!  
_

_Me: ...  
__  
-End of Flashback-  
_  
...And that is how it happened.

Well, I just did it...So I'm going to be doing this from now on...

I have to talk about something, yes?

...I'm not quite sure if it's interesting but...Hetalia Fantasia is going smoothly!

Oh, and there's a new event too! If you complete it, you receive a special item! More dungeons are also open as well! New monsters too! Not only that, new pets are also unlocked-!

...I'm sorry for talking about games... m(_ _)m

...What else is there to talk about? Hmm...

Oh, and Taiwan-san just visited my country recently. She said something about my culture being kawaii...

That was quite nice of her.

...That was random...I'm sorry, there's nothing interesting...yet.

But, I promise to do my best! This is a promise of a Japanese man!

...

Oh, I just remembered I still have to feed Pochi and Tama-! I humbly apologise, but I shall cut this blog post short for now!

Please do comment by the way-! (〃￣д￣)八( ￣д￣ )八(￣д￣〃)

* * *

_Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz owns Hetalia:Axis Powers. I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers._

A/N: This is inspired by Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome!  
Japan's blog is here! ヾ（*⌒ヮ⌒*）ゞ Japan fans, rejoice! You can comment on Japan's blog, but please make the comments K+ rated!


	2. One always has embarrassing moments

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

You are Visitor number: 7

Mood: Surprised (O.O)

Date: 18th of August 2012

Time: 11:22 AM

Location: Tokyo, Japan (Yes, I am just at home.)

Subject: "I never expected this"

Konnichiwa once again.

...Firstly, I would like to say...Thank you. Thank you to you all.

I never expected that someone would comment on my blog so soon. You are all such wonderful people.

I wish I could send you some manga right now as thanks.

But I guess that all I can do right now is reply to your comments, thank you again.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Ireland (Aka-Lice)**

Oh hey there, Japan-san. Ireland (or Leticia Alainn) here!

I see.. You're making blog because of Alfred? Well, he is too pushy. He even convince me, and yeah.. I made one. Just visit mine. "Coffee Blog" There's my status that said about tripping to Asia with Iggy-nii.

SO, We (Iggy-nii and Me) gonna visit you next week. You know Iggy-nii right? Well, see you next week

Don't forget about the manju. Gil-kun (Prussia) said that it's delicious!

Slan! (Good Bye in Irish)

**Reply:**

Ah, hai. Konnichiwa-desu, Ireland-san.

Hai...He convinced you as well? I see. Looks like we had the same situation.

"Coffee Blog"? Hai, I'll check it out when I get the chance.

A-Ah, h-hai! I'll clean up my house first, it has been a little bit dusty-!

I won't forget about it! Oh, and Prussia-san was nice to give a compliment-! I'll thank him.

Bye!

**From: KeepCalmAndHaveATomato**

Hey Japan! You're really cool. I love you culture as well and I wish I could speak Japanese/ be Japanese (is American) Have fun with your blog!

Oh, I was wondering, are you dating anyone? Or do you want to date anyone?

**Reply:**

Oh-! That user name is unique! I like your creativity!

O-Oh, arigato...

Don't worry-! Japanese is easy to learn. I think you could learn Japanese someday, Americans can learn lots of languages. Or so I've heard.

Hai, I will!

...U-Um...N-No, I'm not dating anyone, and I do not want to have a date with anyone. Please, I'm already old.  
Those kinds of stuff are for the youngsters.

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**

Ohmigod. This is so awesome. You did really well on this, don't feel bad. Oh-some questions for Japan-sensei. (Mind you, he's still going to be appearing in my blogs. Just cause he can. xD)**  
**

Konnichiwa, Japan-sensei. How was your day so far? It kind of have been hectic for me, honestly. Trying to multi-task is rather hard, honestly. Do you have to multi-task most of the time, Japan-sensei?  
It was nice talking to you, Japan-sensei! Sayonara!

**Reply:**

Konnichiwa! Actually, I was really shocked at the number of comments in my blog, so I was glad. This day is good so far, nothing bad has happened.

...Ah, yes..Someone in the same boat as I...Yes, I multi-task. It is hard, but I have to, since I have work to do almost every single day.

Even mangakas don't have that much holidays, much more if you are a nation.

Yes, it was nice talking to you as well! Sayonara!

(A/N: Oh really? Thank you so much! :D I was worried it wasn't too good. Thanks again~!)

**From: IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk**

Hey Japan! It's Prussia, Denmark isn't aware I'm browsing the web with our account! I'm awesome so I can do this anywa have you seen west? Yeah... Can't find him say hi to feli and west if you see them continue your unawesome life unlike mine!

**Reply:**

Konnichiwa, Prussia-san. Ah, you share an account with Denmark-san?

O-Okay...Um, nope. I haven't seen him. The last time I saw him was that he was with Austria-san and Hungary-san.

Uh, hai...Say hi to Denmark-san for me too, please!

Bye!

**From: The Hero yo**

Hey Japan dude!  
WAZZUP?!  
Imma say something.  
I'm awesome.  
But you aren't as awesome as me.  
And we need to go cosplaying cuz IT'S SO FREAKING AWESOME.  
Kay dude?  
Bye.  
Haha.  
Ps: I'M THE HERO!  
Pps: Derp.

**Reply:**

Ah, konnichiwa, America-san. All is well.

Uh...O..kay...?

Is saying the word, "awesome", the latest fad nowadays?

...

America-san...I ALREADY PREPARED MY COSPLAY! (^ _ ^)/

Who are you going to cosplay as?

Uh..okay. You're the hero...

Um...I don't understand...

Anyway, sayonara-desu!

* * *

I never expected so many people would comment so soon.

I saw many nations making their own blog as well. Looks like this blog thing is more popular than I thought.

Doing this blog...is fun, I admit.

...I was searching in the Internet for some movies to watch, I came across South Korea's TV dramas.

I watched it.

Looks like I have some competition...

I guess I'll have to improve on my TV dramas as well..

Oh...Speaking of South Korea..

I do not wish to remember the party...

But I'll tell you if you want to know what happened.

And I'll forget it afterwards.

Ahem...It started like any birthday party would.

South Korea inviting nations, planning what food to serve, and the like.

And naturally, the Asians were there.

China-san, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau (he wasn't really invited, but I think he just came to watch if something bad will happen, which happened), and I.

But he did invite other nations though. (Like..America-san...and...a guy holding a polar bear...?)

Let me just say this...

The party. Was...disastrous.

I never thought South Korea would do that.

I never thought that South Korea would even think to do that.

W-Well...South Korea...

Made us drink vodka.

...Yes, I know. Apparently, he made a deal with Russia.

South Korea prepared vodka for the drinks. No tea, no water. Just..vodka.

And then...after that, the scene wasn't very pretty.

But Hong Kong, Taiwan. and Macau didn't drink it though.

And here are my opinions of why they didn't drink it:

Hong Kong- Well...he did suspect something...He kept on commenting on South Korea's enthusiasm.

Macau- Same as Hong Kong's, I guess... He is a calm fellow. There's also an aura of "calmness" around him.

Taiwan- She didn't have a chance to get a sip. Taiwan was about to, but Hong Kong and Macau got it out of her grasp (*cough*martialarts*cough*)...

...Sigh, I knew Hong Kong and Macau were always reliable fellows...

Anyway, continuing.

Okay, China-san and I drank it...We thought it was water.

It wasn't pretty...

It was...humiliating.

And America-san taking pictures at that event was not helping.

...Um...Do I still need to continue?

I think I might die of embarrassment if I told you the rest.

A-Anyway-! Th-That's all-!

Japan, signing off! (￣Ｏ￣)ノ

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers. Himaruya Hidekaz owns Hetalia:Axis Powers._


	3. Sorry for typing random things!

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

You are Visitor Number: 47

Mood: Fine

Date: 19th of August 2012

Time: 5:02 PM

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Subject: "...You really want to know what happened?"

Hello once again.

Thank you very much for the people who read and commented on my blog. Thank you very much.

...

E-Eh? You...really want to know what happened in Korea's party?

W-Well...

What do you think would happen to a person if they drank some vodka?

...There's your answer...

A-Anyway, I will not tell you what _exactly_ happened.

I-I shall now reply to your comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: ****IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**  


Hey Japan! Well one AMERICA IS NOT AWESOME HE IS AND IDIOT JA, I KNOW I AM AWESOME ONLY ME (and possible Denmark , he say hey). AND SO THERE AMERICA IS AND ISIOT AND HE ISN'T AWESOME ONLY I AM there I wanted to make my PIONT

**Reply:**

O-Okay...  
Are you arguing with America-san?  
I-I'm sorry for prying into your business. m(_ _)m

**From: Ireland (Aka-Lice)**

Thanks for the reply, Japan-kun.

Oh, South Korea's birthday party? Oh Alfred told me & I already saw the pic of you drunk. :p *peace*

Is it me or America is a fool? :

Umm.. What is this manga thingy? Prussia-kun ever told me once but I still don't understand..

Please explain it, next time? & show some of this-manga-thing?

Thanks! ;)

**Reply:**

You are welcome. Thank you for commenting on my blog as well.

...Please forget about it. That was very humiliating...

Yes, he is a fool. An obaka.

...Please do not tell him I said that...But he will probably read this though...

Hm? You do not know the existence of manga? Well, in that case, you asked the right person.

Manga are comics created in Japan. It is one of my hobbies actually. I love drawing.

Well, okay. What genre do you like the most?

Arigato desu!

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

Poor you, Japan.  
At least those three didn't have any...Eh heh...  
That must've been so embarrassing for you...  
I'm sorry, but...I kind of want to see it.  
I think you are doing a good job with this, Japan! Keep it going!  
Just watch out for fangirls. Ask someone to be your bodygaurd. *Cough*Hong Kong *Cough.*  
((Your welcome! It's perfectly fine, no worries. And...I might make a community about all of these blogs. Maybe. I don't ))

**Reply:**

Yes, they are very lucky they didn't drink any...sigh...

Yes, it was the most embarrassing. I drank Russia-san's vodka once. He also replaced the drinks with vodka.

Well, it was his party...

After that, when we all woke up...We forgot what happened...

But I did remember restraining myself to not do something very foolish...

But, Korea's party was different. Seems like Russia-san prepared even stronger vodka...

N-No-! D-Do not watch it! Even if America-san posts it in YouTube, _do not watch it-!_

_...  
_  
R-Really? A-Arigato gozaimasu!

...Oh yes...Fan girls...They do..ahem...very strong hugs..Stronger than Itaria-kun... Thank you for reminding me about them.

But Hong Kong is with China...Maybe I'll ask from my prefectures, I think.

Well then, sayonara!

* * *

Sigh...People always like to look at a person's embarrassing moments, yes?

Sigh...

I just want to say something...

Do not watch the videos or pictures that America-san will post. Ever.

If you do, I'll lock myself up in my house again. I'll start my isolation again-!

And I will never come out-!

Never-!

...

Sigh...Anyway, I visited Iceland-san, Norway,-san Itaria-kun, Prussia-kun and Denmark-san, and America-san's blogs.

Their blogs were amazing. They did a great job! (＾▽＾)

Blogs are getting more and more popular...

Anyway, right now I am eating takoyaki while typing this blog.

And Pochi is right beside me.

Sigh...my life must seem boring to you...

Hm...Something to talk about...

Oh yes! I am looking forward to a certain anime coming back! Are you as well?

Oh, and I'm developing a new robot!

Do you want one? I can give it to you for free! Just tell me!

You can order an anime-character robot-!

I'll give you a plane ticket to Japan!

...

I know it seems late, but what did you think of the Olympics?

I think England-san did it quite well.

America-san won the most medals...sigh...as to be expected from him..

China-san is in second, England-san in third, Russia-san forth, South Korea-san fifth...

While I'm in 11th...

...But I shall not let this get me down-! I should train a bit more! Yes! That's it! The Japanese spirit-!

...I-I'm sorry for typing random things in this blog...B-But I hope you enjoyed this.

Oh, and be sure to check out Norway-san,Iceland-san,Itaria-kun,America-san,Prussia-kun and Denmark-san's blog!

Well then, arigato gozaimasu! ヾ(＾∇＾)

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own_ _Hetalia. _

A/N: Heya! Japan's blog is like, so random!  
PLEEEAAAASSEEEE, PEOPLE! With sugar, ice cream, and fruitcakes on top! How do you prevent talking about random things in a blog? Or is a blog about random things? O.o PLEASE! I need your help and suggestions! Like, TOTALLY, people!


	4. Insomnia keeps you up at night

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

You are Visitor Number: 56

Mood: Can't sleep

Date: 19th of August 2012

Time: 11:50 PM

Location: Osaka, Japan (Kansai region)

Subject: "Currently with Osaka"

Konnichiwa once again.

Why am I updating at this time of night?

Well...I can't sleep.

I'm currently visiting Osaka's house.

I was planning to visit him earlier, but I was too busy so I did it as soon as I finished my work.

I think I have insomnia...

So I shall use the time to reply to your comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Ireland (Aka-Lice):**

Well, Genre? I guess Romance? I like that :D

Hey, I was invited by Hungary-neesan to become 'Fujoshi'?

What's that? Explain it for me! (_)/

Kinda weird though, almost all things was invented on Japan. o_O"

Ummm... I was depressed about the Olympics. TTTT Don't remind me of that.. o(3)o

Totally going to watch the video! :P

Nope. I'm just kidding. LOL. Make me a Hatsune Miku robot! She is so popular here!

Don't forget to send me a plane ticket!

\()/

**Reply:**

Okay, then I shall send one to you. I hope you like it.

...Please. Please. _Kindly_ reject the offer. Unless you want to, of course.

...U-Um...Moving on.

Really? I thought almost all things were invented in Germany, Switzerland, and China.

...O-Oh...I'm sorry. D-Did you not win a medal? ...

I'm sorry for asking. m(_ _)m

What?! No-!

...Please do not joke around like that. It almost gave me a heart attack.

Okay, it's still pending. Oh really? It's popular over there?

...

I never knew it was so popular in Europe..

Of course I shan't! I'll send it to you right now-!

Well then, bye!

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

((Don't worry. xD Italy's blog is as random as hell. You shouldn't really care about that. xD))  
It's fine, Japan. I won't watch any of those videos. Hm...Maybe you should ask Osaka? He's always been protective of you from America.  
I think everyone did well, honestly. *Cough* HK sucked. *Cough.*  
...Anime-Character Robot? What? They have those now...? I only saw those Vocaloid singing robots. To be honest, that freaks me out a bit...Well, I don't even know what to ask...  
Ohwait.  
Japan, you like Vocaloid, right? Well, You own it and all...so...  
Did you know that Vocaloids actually took a liking to Hetalia? It's kind of weird, honestly. But...it's still interesting.  
It...just weirdens me how Kaito looks just like Russia...  
Well, nice talking to you! Ja Ne!

**Reply:**

((O-Okay!))

O-Oh, arigato. That's reassuring. Oh yes, I already did. He was fine about it. Yes, he always was, he's such a good prefecture...Sigh...They're all so nice.

Hai, they did! (*cough*Really?itwasnthisblogbutwhydidhesuc k*cough*)

Well, they are still prototypes but they're currently planning on it.

Ah hai. Wait...they took a liking to "Hetalia"? Really? I was not informed.

...M-Maybe Kaito's designer saw "Hetalia" and got an idea of how to design him.

Nice talking to you too! Ja ne!

((LOL, mentions of "Hetalia"))

**From: The Hero yo**

Hey Japan dude!  
Oh, your 2p has a blog too! And Russia, and Belarus! Haha!  
Oh, dude, I totally cosplay as me. It's fun even though your back hurts a lot.  
AAAAND, WOOOOOOOT! METALS ARE FOR ME! WOOOOOOOOOT!  
And dude, we're best friends, yo. You don't have to call me America-san. I had to look it up, but it means that you don't know me! We're like best friends, dude!  
But it's cool.  
I still love you. But not like that.  
Haha!  
bye dude!  
PS: PRUSSIA IS A TOTAL LOSER! HE IS SO UNAWESOME IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!

**Reply:**

Ah konnichiwa, America-san.

R-Really? H-He does...? They do? Blogs are getting more and more popular, it seems.

Okay, be careful of the fan girls. And their...gulp...pairings. Is that supposed to be for me?

"Metals"? What kind of metals are you talking about?

Ah, I'm honoured you consider me your best friend.

O-Oh...Then how about "America-kun"? That's fine, isn't it?

...WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAT?!

I-I do not get what you mean-!

H-Hai, s-sayonara!

P.S. O-Okay...Seriously, are you two at war or something?

**From: HetaliaFanGirl****:**

Konnichiwa, Nihon! It's really cool that you made a blog too! Now people can know what you're up to (in a non-creepy way, hopefully) So, how are you? I also have no idea what to right, arigato. BTW, I'm not Japanese, I just wanted to use it since _you_ are. Well, that's all, bye!

**Reply:****  
**

Konnichiwa! H-HetaliaFanGirl-san...Quite a long name..

A-Anyway, I deeply apologise for my extreme rudeness-!

H-Hai, I made a blog...

H-Hai, in a not creepy way...

Me? I am doing fine, thank you. But currently, I have insomnia...

Do not fret. I do not have any idea what to write as well, so I just put random things. I hope you do not mind at all.

Oh, no. Do not worry, you can use Japanese. It always makes me happy seeing people learn Japanese.

Even though it's just to watch anime.

Even though it's just to read the manga.

It is alright. It makes me glad.

Okay! Sayonara!

* * *

Sigh...I can't sleep..Well, at least I answered your comments.

I'm staying over at Osaka's for the time being.

And while I still have my insomnia..I'll probably do my manga and animate anime too.

Well then, sayonara! (^o^)/

I'll also have questions at the end of every blog post, just like Itaria-kun, Iceland-san, and Norway-san. :D

* * *

**Question of the hour:**

**Who is your favourite country?  
**

* * *

Hai, I know Iceland-san also asked this in his blog, but still...I want to know. If I'm your favourite country, I'm honoured. (Wait, didn't Iceland-san also say the same thing? Mōshiwakearimasen! I'm sorry! ) Thank you!

Well, then...arigato gozaimasu! Ja ne!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia:Axis Powers. Himaruya Hidekaz owns Hetalia:Axis Powers._

A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented! And thanks to Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome!

Firstly, for giving the idea to the world to make blogs. And second, for advertising. Even though you didn't really have to do that...

Anyway, thanks a lot to you people! :D


	5. Thank you very much!

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

You are Visitor Number: 78

Mood: delighted

Date: 20th of August 2012

Time: 6:30 PM

Location: Osaka, Japan (Kansai region)

Subject: "Finally!"

Konnichiwa!

This is Japan once again!

I'm still at Osaka's house!

But that's not what I wanted to tell you-!

I-I just found out that...

A person in Japan read this!

I'm so glad!

A-Anyway, enough of that-! I shall now reply to your wonderful comments!

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

((Pfft. Advertising is a must. And I looked up on the Olympics website. And I saw that HK only won one bronze medal. So yeah, he kind of sucked in the olympics. xD))  
Yeah, they are interesting...Are you excited for Hatsune Miku's English Voicebank? It's going to be interesting, that's for sure.  
Seriously. They did. Miku is a Romano fangirl. Just don't tell Romano-kun that...he's going to get creeped out. Rin is obsessed with Prussia. Weird, isn't it?  
My favorite country...? Well, I guess it's Italy. Yeah. Sorry, but Japan...you are like, my fifth favorite character! So that's good, right?  
Oh...Who's your favorite character in Ouran? *Totally asking an off-topic question.*

**Reply:**

((Thanks! Yeah...quite a bummer HK only won one medal, at least it's not zero medals.))

Hatsune Miku's English Voicebank..Oh yes, I am. I was surprised that Vocaloid reached different countries. But I think America-san would be more excited than I. I do not know about England-san though.

...Wh-What? R-Really? H-How did...Wh-Where did you get that information-?! Did I somehow forget that-?!

Well, I can understand that...Itaria-kun is one of the main characters the fans love.

Hai, at least I'm still one of your favourite characters.

Hm...I guess...Haruhi. Well, she is the protagonist, and...she also makes the quite weird decision to dress as a guy.

Ja Ne!

**From: IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk:**

no it's fine Japan, just that unawesome guy spreader a rumor bout me, it hurts my awesome Heart that he would do that, but it's fine if you pried... Have a good day...

**Reply:**

O-Okay.

A-Are you okay? You seem...strangely blue.

Y-Yes. H-Have a good day as well.

**From: The Hero yo**

Hey Japan dude!  
Yeah, they do! and your 2p was TOTALLY offended I called him Japan dude! Haha!  
Their pairings are scary, dude. And they glomp you, which makes your back hurt!  
Oh, you know, metals! That you win?  
Noooo, you offended me by saying that we aren't best friends, which we totally are, and I said it was okey though and I still loved you! As a best friend! And kun is totally righteous!  
I'm not, nor ever will be, in love with you Japan. Okey?  
PS: Yeah dude, we are. Haha!

**Reply:**

Hello.

Ahahaha...Hai.

I'll check their blogs too. Oh, and your Nyotalia version also has a blog.

...Yes...Please..do not remind me. Yes-! My back already hurts, and they are making it worse!

Hah?

Wh-What? I-I never said we weren't best friends-!

O-Okay...I am sorry for the misconception. People don't just say that out of the blue to anyone here in Japan.

Okay, okay.

P.S. *chokes tea* ..WH-WH-WHAT?!

**From: Alohapizzagoat:**

Hey there Japan. Korea saw your blog, and now he making one...  
(I can't believe it took me this long to find your blog!)

Aigoo... He's so noisy. He even got his sister to help him. Well, I think he made one, before actually knowing you had one, but... I swear, that boy, he'll say anything originated from him, so it's not likely.

Huh, that was vodka? Well, I guess that's why I slept in the closet. Don't worry, I didn't see you do anything... weird...

*Sigh* I had to clean up the mess afterwards. There was Kimchi-flavored crackers EVERYWHERE!

My favorite character? That would have to be you, because i'm still mad at Korea for making me clean up HIS mess... It's not like i'm his maid.

**Reply:**

Ah, konnichiwa, Alohapizzagoat-san!

(Ahaha...It is fine.)

Ah..Korea. Yes, I just saw his blog.

I understand Korea's personality, so it is okay. The other Asians and I know him well. And I'm sure you know him as well.

Hai, vodka...I remember my head aching... Whew...good thing you did not see me si-! Ah! I-It's nothing at all-!

I feel bad for you. I am truly sorry. m(_ _)m

R-Really? Arigato gozaimasu!

...Calm down please. Why don't you tell that to him?

Have a nice day! And keep calm!

**From: Wierdo0101:**

Canada or or Japan i can't choose

**Reply:**

Hai. Do not worry. It is understandable.

There are lots of fascinating countries in this wide world. It would be hard to choose only one, unless it would be your home country.

Sayonara!

**From: Ireland (Aka-Lice)**

A/N : About that Hatsune Miku, I only make that up :P

Favourite Country? I guess Prussia. He's *cough*awesome*cough*.

Well, please don't tell him. I'm going to call Hungary-san with her frying pan, if he knows that I say that. X3

Insomnia? I never had one.. XD

How's Pochi doing? He's so cutee! X3X3X3

**Reply:**

((Don't worry, I also made it up. But I think it will happen soon. With the high technology in Japan and all.))

Ah, yes. I see.

Okay, I won't.

Oh...It is common if you have to work for long hours..which I do.

Pochi? *looks at Pochi* Well, he's doing fine. He's running around.

I'll just say "arigato" for Pochi.

Well then, sayonara!

**From: HetaliaFanGirl:**

Konnichiwa Nihon. Sprry, just love the name 'Nihon', it's really cute and cool. Yeah, my name is long so, you can call me Natali if you want. Don't worry, you weren't being rude. It does suck having insomnia, I kind of have it from staying up all night. Yeah, I don't mind if you put random things, I probably would too. I'm not actually learning Japanese but I would love to. Partly for manga, but also because it's a cool language and I love Japanese culture! I suppose that's all, sayonara Nihon!

**Reply:**

Konnichiwa again. What are you apologising for? Ah, th-thank you.

Okay, Natali-san.

Yes-! Someone else who has insomnia-!

Oh okay...arigato.

Arigato for your compliments! （〃・・〃）

Sayonara!

* * *

I'm still glad that a person from Japan read this...Though I am not sure if he/she read this blog post. But..whoever you are-! ありがとう!

Oh, and more and more new blogs are appearing!

Let's spread and promote the world of blogs! Together-!

...For some reason, that seemed like a scene from an anime...

Anyway, thanks to the very kind people who read and commented on this blog-!

Well then, another question!

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**Who is the nation that you think is the strongest?**

* * *

I honestly want to know your opinions. I don't know who is the strongest.

There is a possibility that it may be...America-kun, Doitsu-san, or England-san. Maybe. I am not certain after all.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._


	6. Drowsiness

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

You are Visitor Number: 80 ... Sigh ...

Mood: Drowsy (。-ω-)zzz

Date: 20th of August 2012

Time: 11:53 PM

Location: Osaka, Japan (Kansai region) Yes, I am still at Osaka's house.

Subject: "Answering the comments before sleep"

I-I'm sorry-! It is pretty late here in the East-! B-But don't worry!

I-I! I-I shall..s-stay awake! ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ S-Somehow... I-I'll try...

Well then...here are the replies to your comments...

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:  
**  
Well, that's great for you, Japan!  
That's really cool that a person from Japan read this, It must be really cool! Well...hm...  
Since I have school today, this may be short. Very sorry, Japan.  
Hm...well, that's true. Since the Vocaloid Store is also getting here in America, also! It's going to be soooo cool.  
...And, well...Hong Kong told me that information. No wait...I think Korea told me it the other day. Well, that's pretty much it.  
Oh, and to answer your question. I would say America, but...he can be idiotic. So probably Germany.  
Goodbye, for now!

**Reply:**

Oh, th-thank you! It is really...uh...what word was I going to use again? ... uh... good to know that a person from Japan read this!

Oh, it's not a problem. Everyone is busy.

(︶ω︶) I am delighted you think so.

Hong Kong, you say? Korea? Oh...but um, then did you believe them? ...

Hai, you have point...

Bye!

**From: Tomatoes and Bunnies****:**

((This is from my Czech BTW))  
Ahoj Japonsko, it's Czech! Annie/Slovakia was gonna type but she's sad cuz I beat her in the Olympics! ＼(o)／  
You got a blog too? ( T_T) Annie and I should change our letters into a blog to catch up...  
Anyways...I was wondering if you had any Doujin's I could borrow?  
From Zuzana/Czech Republic xxx  
P.S The X's are kisses  
P.P.S. European thing ;D

**Reply:**

Ah, konnichiwa! You two are from Europe, yes?

Yes, I have a blog..and currently...I'm...trying to not be sleepy...It is quite hard...My eyelids are heavy...Argh...

Well, it's up to you if it's going to be a blog or letters.

W-Well, not now...I-I still need to have an adequate rest...

P.S. ...U-Um...I do not know how to react about that...

Y-Yes...European things...Do Europeans always do that?

Okay, thanks! Bye!

**From: Ireland (Aka-Lice):**

Strongest Nation.. I think it could be Amerika-san or Iggy-nii. Since they have a long war record. But you could also be one of them, from which I know.

Anyway, you don't talk much on the previous post. What happen? Is something wrong? Guess that Insomnia took over your blog. :P

Well, Bye!

**Reply:**

Well, hai. You have your own perspective of who is strong too. And they are all possible answers...

H-Huh? O-Oh-! Th-Thank you! A-Arigato!

Hm? What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine.

But...currently, I'm trying to fight drowsiness...

H-Hai! Sayonara-!

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

Japan, you can just call me Aloha. My name is long and a mouthful.

I'm not that mad at Korea anymore. He bought me a mini SeeU figurine!

I like SeeU a lot! She's the first Korean vocaloid, and she has cat ears! Did I mention that I like cats? Like, a lot! Well... Not as much as Mr. Greece...

Soo Jin is excited about SeeU, too. She says she's gonna make her sing K Pop, and stuff.

The strongest country would have to be Sealand, because he's made of steel.

**Reply:**

Ah, okay, Aroha-san! Ah-! I mean, Aloha-san-!

Ah, SeeU. The staff did a great job on her.

The first Korean Vocaloid, yes...

R-Really? Thank goodness, at least all that work did not go to waste...

Ah yes...Greece-san loves cats...I think a little bit too much...

Well, of course...She's the first Korean Vocaloid after all. Some Koreans must be really excited. ( ´ ▽ ` ) Maybe..

Ahaha...That...um...boy that looks like England-san? Sealand's his name?

Ja Ne!

* * *

Sigh...I'm a little bit sleepy now...

But after typing all those replies...My insomnia's back, then it disappears, comes back, then disappears...

It's kind of weird...

Ah, my insomnia only lasted for fifteen seconds, and now I'm back to being drowsy...

*Yawn* (o´Д`) ... Well then, I have to go take a rest now...

Oyasuminasai, minna-san... (-ｪ-)｡o

Before I forget...another question...

* * *

**Question of the hour:  
**

**Do you count sheep to be sleepy?**

* * *

...It's up to you if you want to answer this question or not...

Well then, I shall take my rest now.

Oyasuminasai once again, minna-san.

Arigato... (-_-) zzz

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia:Axis Powers.  
_


	7. Strengthen your security systems!

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

You are Visitor Number: 98

Mood: Careful

Date: 21st of August 2012

Time: 5:44 PM

Location: Tokyo, Japan ... Yes, I am now back in my house.

Subject: "Wh-What is this?"

K-Konnichiwa, minna-san!

I-It is an emergency-!

Hong Kong hacked into my database-!

Really? He's hacking again?

Well, I'll get him out of the system...

1...2...3...4...5

Okay! He's out now. I regained control of it.

I hope Iceland-san's blog won't be hacked by anyone again.

Or my blog, as well.

Oh, and...I read Korea's latest blog entry.

And Korea, if you are reading this right now...

Do not tell a single soul about what happened at your party.

I thought we had gone over that.

A-Ah-! Well then, I'll proceed to your comments-!

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Qualeshia Marshall:  
**  
Konnichiwa Japan-san, I wanted to ask you three little(hopefully little)questions.

1) What is your favorite and least favorite anime/manga?  
2) Do you go to or have ever been to Harajuku?  
3) I really would like to visit your country a little vacation. Plus I never worn a kimono before(nor Lolita*giggles a little*). So can I visit you?

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

To the writer: this is really good and I'll add this as favorite. Far as who is the strongest nation, I would say that far as today, America is pretty strong. Then there is England(British Empire). The obvious would be Russia, far as Hetalia goes(but he was powerful). Germany as well. I got to go with America since it is a superpower nation.

**Reply:**

Konnichiwa. Sure, it is no problem at all.

Actually I love all manga, except for the ones with an unclear plot.

Yes, lots of people cosplay there after all. There are entertaining.

Of course you can visit! I will be glad!

Do itashimashite!

((A/N: Thanks! Yeah. America is a super power nation, sometimes I wonder...how did he become one? LOL))

**From: Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu****:**

Konbanwa to Yoroshiku, Nihon-kun. *bows* I'm Yuna.

Ah, i'm not Japanese. I'm Indonesia. But this name just my Pseudonyms. :3 *i hope you dont misunderstanding*

I can't believe i've found your blog! After Ita-chan, now you! You must forced Doitsu to make one too, Nihon-kun.

Aaahhh I really love J-dorama and J-pop also anime/manga. I hope i can visit your country sometimes, Nihon-kun. :3

I never count sheep when sleep. Maybe i can try that if i got insomnia again.

Okay. I think that's all. Jaa ne!

**Reply:**

Konnichiwa, Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu-san. Nihon-desu.

Ah, I see.

Well...Itaria-kun also said that Doitsu-san should make a blog but...I don't think Doitsu-san will be too happy though.

Arigato! You can visit my country!

Oh okay, arigato for your honest answer!

Have a nice day!

**From: Hi:**

Hello Japan-san! What is your favorite anime and do you like Twilight? (random question, is random XD)

**Reply:**

Konnichiwa. Favourite anime? Hm...It changes a lot. But I love all anime with good action scenes and climaxes.

"Twilight"? What is that?

**From: Ireland (Aka-Lice)**

Umm.. I'm not a kid, so I don't count sheep. But I suspect that Idiotic America count sheep to be sleepy..

Well, once again. Ganbatte with the Insomnia ;)

One thing, I'm learning to speak Japanese!

**Reply:**

Ah, of course.

Arigato gozaimasu!

Oh is that so? Well then, good luck and maybe someday we can talk to each other in Nihonjin.

Sayonara.

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**

Well, that's good. Have you heard of the new Chinese Vocaloid, Luo Tianyi? I think she is pretty cool. (*Cough* Considering that I'm Chinese...*Cough*) She's getting a Japanese voicebank in October, I think.  
And I really think that the Gakupo Extend was really cool. Oh, sorry. I'm just kind of obsessed with Vocaloid, so I had to go on and on about it. "  
Well...I have insomnia, I think...It takes me FOREVER to go to sleep. I just can't really go to sleep easily. I tried counting sheep, and I even listened to those Hetalia Good Night CDs. They still didn't work on me, though...I just have a hard time sleeping. It makes me sad...  
Well, sayonara, Japan!

**Reply:**

Konnichiwa.

Yes. Yes, I have. Her design's wonderful. ((Did you know Himaruya-sensei also created a design for her?))

No, it's okay. I also met some individuals who ask me questions about Vocaloid just because I am Japanese, so I'm kind of used to it.

Yes...I know the feeling.

Oh? You also heard the Good Night CDs? You still couldn't fall asleep? ... I need to talk with the seiyus and the staff.

Hai! Arigato! Sayonara!

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

Japan, don't stay up so late! You get dark circles around your eyes if you do.

Well, I don't count sheep, but *looks around* don't tell Yong Soo this, but I always read a story from his childhood library. He's always protective of his library, for some reason.

Yeah, Sealand. His name is also Peter Kirkland. He's really cute, but he can be really annoying. Didn't you see him at the world conference meeting? He was drinking melon soda.

**Reply: ****  
**

Ah h-hai! Well..I had insomnia so...

...And why do you think he is protective of his library? Do you think he has some sort of secret in there?

Oh, I see. Now that you mention it, England-san looked like he was about to explode during that time when he and I were talking and that boy...Sealand interrupted our conversation.

...I never took notice of him.

Have a nice day!

* * *

...I am now back in Tokyo.

But still, I am kind of worried of my blog.

What if it will become hacked?

...Wait wait wait...

I have to list the names of the people who might try and hack my blog.

Well then...

Korea, Hong Kong, China..., America...

...Please do not get me wrong, I just named the people who _might_ try and do it...

But still, I have to be vigilant-!

...I sound like Mr. Switzerland...

Anyway, time for the question of the day.

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**Should I strengthen my blog's security?**

* * *

I think I should. With all the nations' blog being hacked by the other nations. I have to be wary.

Who knows what they might post in here...Especially Korea.

Well then, sayonara! (￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._


	8. Busy with work but I'll reply!

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

You are Visitor Number: 131

Mood: Busy...Busy as usual...

Date: 22nd of August 2012

Who is visiting my house: China-san

Time: 8:45 PM

Location: Tokyo, Japan

Subject: "I was working, so I'll reply to your comments"

Konbanwa...

I will be working very, very late...so...

I figured I should reply to your comments while I have the chance...

Everyday is going to be a busy day...

Ah, and yes. I have updated and modified my security system...

But somehow...I'm getting a bad feeling that someone might actually hack this...

Ah-! Enough of that for now, it's comment-replying time.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Ireland (Aka-Lice)  
**  
Of course you need to! Baka! Or else you get hack by Hong Kong or S. Korea.

._. Okay, You kinda weird sounding like Switzerland.

**Reply:**

A-Ah h-hai! Sumimasen! Hontoni sumimasen!

...Yes..It is...weird. I do not know what has gotten into me.

I shall proceed to the next comment.

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:  
**  
((Yup! I have it saved on my computer!))  
Ah, okay! That's good.  
Hm...Do you have a certain city you love being in? Or do you move around the whole country like America-san?  
Oh, I don't know what to do now...  
Oh yeah. I have no idea how HK did that. Man, he learned a lot of things from you.  
Well, I do fall asleep to them the first time, but not really anymore, sorry.  
To answer your question, maybe you should strengthen it. Then that means no one can hack in...Probably you should strengthen all of those other blogs, considering that they are a lot more now.

**Reply:**

((XD Cool!))

I treasure them equally. But if I have something to ask of them, I visit them.

Hm? What is the matter? Maybe I can help...

Or maybe it was because he kept looking over my shoulder...Hacking techniques...?

Oh it is not a problem. I will see to it that they will improve. But...the Hetaria fans in Japan actually _try_ to stay _awake_ so they can finish the whole CD.

Hai, I already did. (─‿‿─) Arigato gozaimasu for giving an honest answer-!

Hai...there are a lot of blogs now...Wait, just a question. I have to supervise all of them?

Next comment, arigato.

**From: Tomatoes and Bunnies: **

Hmm...if I convince Annie enough...  
Have good rest then! And tell Čína/China I say hi Switching to Annie now!  
Ahoj Japonsko. I'm sorry about my sister, she's a bit...crazy. I think she's been around Italy to long. And I hope the insomnia gets better! I always listen to one of America's citizens, Owl City, and their songs to help me sleep :)

Zbohom, Slovakia  
Sbohem, Czech xxx  
I thought I said no kisses!  
Too late, sestra! ;D

**Reply:**

O-Okay, I will-!

Okay, I'll tell China you said "hi"!

Uh no, it's alright.

Ohh, Owl City. America-san let me hear one of Owl City's songs once, it was actually very calming.

...U-Uh..erm...O-Okay...I guess.

M-Moving o-on to the n-next co-comment...

**From: HetaliaFanGirl:**

Konnichiwa Nihon. Hong Kong really needs to stop hacking peoples blogs. He did it to Iceland twice! So, I do think you should strengthen your blog! Uhm, I really have to go, bye!

**Reply:**

Hai, konnichiwa.

Yes...sigh...Young people think they can do whatever they want and cause the mature ones trouble...

Yes, thank you for your concern, I already did.

Oh okay.

Next comment...

**From: Wierdo0101**

Yes u shuld! And y where u so mean WW1? nd who evnted ice cream?

**Reply:**

Thank you for answering the question with an honest answer.

Wh-Wha... I-I-I...

I am sorry about that.

Really, I am.

I'm going to commit seppuku now...

ATRHVKRGV

_Wah! You shouldn't do that-aru! Are you trying to kill yourself?!_

Ah-! China-san! A-And, y-yes, I was.

_Are you out of your mind?!_

Um, no. It was for apology...

_Even so, NO-aru! You shouldn't do that!_

...I-I...O-Okay then.

I am very sorry, Wierdo0101-san. I apologise for being cruel during that time. m(_ _)m Please forgive me.

...Who invented...ice cream?

Please wait for a moment.

...Hm..Looks like ice cream was created from all around the world...It's not quite clear who invented it first. I'm sorry for not being able to give a definite answer.

Sayonara-!

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

I looked in Koreas library again, and you know what I found?

A picture of you and him playing around.

Except, korea was stealing chickens.

It was labeled, "Evidence that Japan bullied me"

Yes, you need to install the file for maximum security.

Who knows what that boy will do next.

**Reply:**

You found an old picture?

"Stealing chickens"? ...

Heh?! Wh-Wh-What?! H-He still has that with him?!

_What's with the huge uproar-aru? Anything happen?_

A-Ah-! N-Nothing at all, China-san. C-Continue watching that television show...

_Oh really-aru? Oh...Okay then. Hello Kitty's so cute-aru!_

Whew...That was close.

Does Korea still have a grudge on me?

Okay, I already upgraded security, so no one can tamper with this blog.

...Indeed.

A-Anyway, n-next comment.

**From: DarkElfInDisguise**

Konnichiwa!  
Hi KikuI-I mean Japan! (Sorry, In one of my fanfics I call you Kiku!)  
I'm learning Japanese! I have an actual class and everything!  
Okay now that I've gotten that out of the way...  
Ciao! My name is Ally and I am currently hearting your blog. Several times...  
Since you mentioned an 'Anime Character Robot' Do you think you could sent me a Hetalia Unit of Italy? Also one of yourself? I think they would be fun! And if you give a whole bunch to all your fans, they will stop glomping you because they will be glomping their units! :D  
Also, besides Tokyo, which city is your favorite out of your country?  
Yes, you should strengthen you security. I should convince Hungary to as well.  
One last thing: You don't need cultural enlightenment! You are perfect the way you are!  
Ciao! Sayoonara!

**Reply:**

Konnichiwa.

It is fine. No need to apologise.

Is that so? ...Subarashi. Arigato gozaimasu.

Ah hai. U-Um, if you do not mind my asking, what do you mean by "hearting your blog"? Is that some sort of expression?

Ah h-hai! R-Right away-!

Yes, it would be a nice decoy.

Actually, I like my cities equally. I do not have a favourite one.

Thank you for answering. H-Hungary-san? She has a blog as well?

..A-A...Arigato...gozaimasu.

H-Hai, sayonara!

**From: Froggiecool:**

Gruß Gott,

It is nice to read your blog, Japan. It is far more interesting that that idiot America's.

I, like many here, wish to learn Japanese. But, I do not want to to read manga - I wish to work on the T2K experiment when I am older! And hav a degree... Appropriate qualifications would be useful.

I shall discuss the matter of blogging with Germany... Did you know that Swiss German and German German are so different that they do not even use the same phrase for 'I love you'?  
Also, Britain is, technically, a Germanic country. Or, rather, England. Scotland and Northern Ireland are Celtic, whilst Wales is Celtic-Latin. If you listen to Danish or Swedish, it is easy to mistake for German.

Oh, and avoid Russia for a few days... I 'sold' hi some of my blood cupcakes. -_-'

Post script,

You blog is probably safer than anyone else's, but strengthen security if you deem it necessary.

**Reply:**

Kon'nichiwa.

O-Oh really?...Arigatou.

O-Oh...you seem quite serious about this.

A-And if you don't mind...Are your German?

I-I'm sorry for asking-! m(_ _)m I do not mean to pry-!

..A-Ah, y-you do not have to. Doitsu-san is probably busy right now..

Ah yes, Switzerland-san told me that when Itaria-kun asked me to got with him to go over to Doitsu-san's home..apparently, Switzerland-san caught us...because of Itaria-kun's constant "I JUST WANT TO GO OVER TO GERMANY'S! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT A-ME!"

Subarashi! I did not know that at all! Europe is such an intriguing continent filled with secrets-!

...Y-You do not have to tell me that...I have been..avoiding him...

Though...he's the one chasing me...with a horrifying look plastered on his face...holding...

A pipe?

Ah yes, I strengthened my blog's security, for fear that someone might hack it...like the other nations' blogs...some of them got hacked.

Well then, have a nice day.

And arigato gozaimasu for commenting-!

* * *

Hn? ... Looks like the number of visitors have increased since the last time...

And for that, I thank you!

I shall work extra hard on this blog for you!

But, like every other nation..there are lots of work to do and disputes to settle.

I shall also wish the nations who have a blog good luck! Ganbatte kudasai!

Well then, question time!

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**Who is your favourite Nekotalia cat?**

* * *

Naturally, it would be Tama.

But the other countries' cats are cute as well. There are different breeds too, quite interesting.

Well then, sayonara!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._


	9. Thank you for your comments!

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

You are Visitor Number: 148

Mood: I am doing fine, thank you.

Date: August 23, 2012

Who is with me: Taiwan

Time: 7:47 PM

Location: Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan

Subject: "I have a lot of comments today. Thank you very much!"

Kon'nichiwa.

I am at Harajuku right now.

Taiwan-san is with me, she is deciding what she should wear for a cosplay event in her country.

Well then, while I am waiting for her to decide, I shall first answer your comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Alohapizzagoat:  
**

No, it was dated "1998" honestly, I don't think he hates you anymore, but you know,

It's hard to forget.

He sometimes has nightmares, and he always screams.

However, he wakes up all happy and stuff.

**Reply:**

...I'm sorry. Tell him I apologise.

**From: Ireland (Aka-Lice)**

That would be England's. And please keep it a secret.

But I know he will read this. *sigh.

Can you tell me, who is your favourite genre in manga? My chance to ask you and for sending your manga to me, I'll give you something. But, you need to guess it. ;)

**Reply:**

Hm? ... I'm afraid I do not follow you...

Genre? Hm...Shonen, action, adventure, mystery, suspense, thriller, horror, shojo, and historical. But I do like all genre.

...Hm...Wait... England-san's scones...?（￣□￣；）

U-Um...

A-Anyway, f-forgive my idiocy-!

N-Next comment!

**From: Froggiecool**

Hello, again,

You are welcome.

I do not do anything until I have convinced myself it is beneficial.

I do not mind, and no. My Dad swears somebody swapped his daughter for a German at birth, however. I also think half in Austrian-German, and half in English. Please excuse me if I write in the wrong language.

Fine, then. I won't... Maybe America needs scolding again... ;)

I could imagine that Italy is not the best companion for sneaking around Switzerland. Lovely country, though. Giant particle acceloraters, base of more facilities than I can list... Free transport for tourists.

The Americans refer to us as a Madhouse. We call ourselves the 'Ex-bloodbath turned political-minefield'. Europe was in a near-constant state of war up until very recently. Especially the extremes... With Russia trying to take over, and then my country and France... Both of them have burnt large sections of the other's country to the ground, before now.

I thought you might - anyone with a brain probably should most of the time.

Maybe you should run? Or set Belarus on him.

I saw. It was funny to watch. .

And you.

And I do not have a favourite cat... I have not seen them, and cats are evil.

**Reply:**

Ah hello once again.

Ah, okay...

No wonder the way you talk reminds me of Germany-san, Austria-san, and England-san. (N-No offense, of course-!)

It is okay.

U-Um...Why America-san?

Hai.  
Absolutely lovely...  
If Europe has a ton of countries like that, why is it in crisis?

I'm sorry for asking. m(_ _)m

...Everyone has encountered a situation like that.  
War...is a painful thing to watch...war is such an evil thing.

...

Wh-Why are we on such a gloomy topic-?!

I-I apologise!

...Belarus-san...

...I...I don't think so. She is also like her brother...

R-Really? How so?

Next comment.

**From: Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu**

Konbanwa Nihon, it's me again, Yuna.

Haha! Ever you try to ask Doitsu to make blog? What he said?

Oohh! Nekotalia! Of course i love Itabby! I love Tama and America-san neko, too. But i like them all. 'Cause i'm neko-lover. Nyaaa! :3

I wanna ask something. In a few fanficts, some author describe you as Fudanshi. What do you think about that? Is that right? You like ya*i and fudan too? O.O

I think that's all. Jaa nee Kiku-ups Nihon! :D

**Reply:**

Konbanwa.

Hai. I _tried_. But I never had the chance to actually _tell_ him.

He was busy...

Oh, I have a feeling you'll get along just fine with Mr. Greece.

..To answer your question, no, I am not a fudanshi, and no, I do not. The people who like ya*i are mostly on'nanoko.

Okay then.

Sayonara-!

**From: euphemialibritannia221**

Thanks to the writer for the creativity and greatness of this blog.

Who is your favorite Nekotalia cat?

In Nekotalia, there is Britain-Neko/Arthur, then in my world(Code Geass)there is my cat Arthur.  
I'd say Arthur, because hearing that name makes me happy.

1)What nation do you think would most likely have a blog?  
2)(no question) I hope you don't over work yourself, Sir Japan, have a great day.

**Reply:**

((A/N: You're welcome and xiexie!))

Tama, of course.

Ahaha, yes. Some Japanese fans do that as well. They name something after their favourite anime character.

...Hm...I think...Hong Kong would. Actually, it depends on him.

Ah...

H-Hai...I-I'll try to not overexert myself. Arigato.

**From: Greece's kitty**

me:THE AWSOMEST NEKO TALIA CAT IS GREECE!  
2p greece: hello.  
greece: hi kiku.  
me: JAPAN!WHAT DO YOU THINK OF 2pTALIA!? AND ARE YOU DATING GREECE!?  
greece:...remind me to kill her.  
2p greece: we could always just tell 2p italy she ate his pasta...

**Reply:**

Oh, I see. I think I can understand with just your username.

Ah, hello.

2P-Hetalia? ... Well...They do seem kakkoii but they...kinda... show the nations' horrible pasts. I guess.

And...NO-! I am not dating anyone!

Seriously. Dating is for the young ones...

I am already over 2,000 years old already you know...

Um...no violence please.

Next comment.

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

Ah, there's nothing wrong, Japan-senpai! It's perfectly fine, over here. xD I just had no idea what to say.  
Oh, they do? Ah, I see.  
I kind of wish that the Gauken Hetalia game was released in America...D: Too bad it's staying just there in Japan. xD  
Well, if you don't want to, you don't have to. We'll try to see if America knows a single thing about protecting security. xD  
Well...I like most of the nekotalia cats, so it's kind of hard to choose.  
But...  
I think Ice-cat is adorable, ve! He's just all cute and other stuff...  
Well, I wish you good luck trying to convince Germany...  
Ja Ne, Japan!

**Reply:**

Oh okay. You had me concerned there...

Hai. Apparently they want to hear the CD from the beginning until end.

Yes, I have been getting that in YouTube. Whenever I watch something Gakuen Hetalia-related, I often see those kinds of comments.

Is Hetalia really that popular? I'm shocked. I never thought it would be _this_ popular that people from different countries would wish to have the game in your country.

Um, I think I should manage their blog's security...I don't want the hacking stuff to happen again...But I doubt my computer skills...

Hn? Oh yes, you have a point.  
Iceland-san's cati s kind of kawaii...But I do wonder why it is in a basket...

Um...He's busy, but okay!

Hai, ja ne!

**From: DarkElfInDisguise**

Caio! Nekotalia huh? I don't have a favorite, I like them all.  
'hearting' is a term for loving or liking. When I said I was 'hearting your blog' I meant, I love it!  
And yes, Hungary does have a blog... It should be on the community.  
Now I need some help:  
America said I look like FemItaly. I kind of do, but I have no idea where I can find a uniform so I can cosplay as her. Any suggestions on where I can buy one?  
Caio!

**Reply:**

Kon'nichiwa.

Ah okay.

I checked it out, if you do happen to see her, tell her I said, "ganbatte!".

Hm...I tried to search it but..I'm not so sure about the website...

www . hellocosplay . com

It's where you search cosplay.

But I sincerely apologise if it's not so good-! m(_ _)m

Sayonara-!

* * *

Whew...Finally done.

_Nihon-san! I'm done deciding! _

Ah, Taiwan-san!

_Hm? What are you doing?_

Well, I'm doing a blog...

_Really? Good job on it! Well then, I'll go on ahead!_

Ah, alright.

...Okay then.

Looks like...Doitsu-san made a blog.

I'll go read it then...

...

Haha. Doitsu-san...I knew Itaria-kun would convince him to do it...

Itaria-kun, wherever and whatever you are and what you are doing right now...I salute you-!

Haha, now then...I just remembered something.

While I'm in Harajuku, I'll go and get some cosplaying costumes...

Well then, sayonara! Arigato gozaimasu!

Question time.

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**Who would you like to cosplay as?  
**

* * *

I would certainly like to know.

Arigato gozaimasu for reading my blog! Hontoni arigato!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
_

_A/N: I'm going to make Hong Kong a blog. :D  
_


	10. Shiga ken's turn!

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

You are Visitor Number: 177

Mood: Tired, frustrated, exhausted

Date: August 24, 2012

Who is with me: Shiga Prefecture 滋賀県

Time: 9:25 PM

Location: Shiga Prefecture, Japan

Subject: "Sigh...how frustrating..."

Hello again, everyone.

...Sigh... I'm...a little bit tired today...

My head's aching...

I'm with Shiga-ken, so he will be answering your comments for the meantime. I hope you do not mind.

I'm just going to take a rest today...

It's just so tiring with people not listening to your opinion...

Well then, Shiga-ken will be taking over for me now.

Please be nice, okay?

* * *

_Ah, hello._

_This is Shiga-ken.  
_

_Or Shiga Prefecture in English.  
_

_Well, Nihon-san is...kind of tired right now, and he wants to take a rest so..  
_

_I hope you do not mind me answering your comments for the meantime...  
_

_Well then, let us begin! I'm just going to give a very short profile.  
_

_Name: Shiga-ken  
_

_Former names: Ōmi Province or Gōshū  
_

_Neighbours: Fukui Prefecture, Gifu Prefecture, Mie Prefecture, Kyoto Prefecture  
_

_Time for "replying comments"!_

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu  
**

Konbanwa again, Nihon-kun. I hope you dont boring see my comment again.

D-doitsu finally make blog? OAO I-i dont find it! I-i wanna visit his blog, too!

Haha. I hope Greece and me can make a nice friendship 'cause we're have same adoring. We love neko.

I wanna cosplay as you or Hinata Hyuuga from Naruto if i got chance. How about you, Nihon-kun? Who would you will cosplay?

Well! I thinks that's all. Jaa nee, Nihon-kun! Have a nice day. w

**Reply:**

_Ah, konbanwa-! Um, this is Shiga Prefecture, by the way.  
_

_Nihon-san's ... not quite feeling well. So he asked me to take over his blog for awhile...Sigh, I hope he will get better soon._

_Ah, hai. About that, Nihon-san wrote a note in advance addressed to you saying, "Hai, Doitsu-san made his own blog. Itaria-san convinced him..."_

_And that was the note's contents.  
_

_Actually, he sent me several notes addressed to almost everyone who commented, and almost because he wasn't able to read and put his thoughts down on a note on some comments.  
_

_Oh-! Another note, "Is that so? Well, which breed of cat do you like, Yuna-san?", was the note's content.  
_

_Once again, another note, "I'm sure you will do good at cosplaying. Hm...I haven't decided actually. Maybe later", was the note's content.  
_

_Sigh...I'm sorry for not being able to answer all your questions...It was intended for Nihon-san.  
_

_Well then, next comment!  
_

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

Yup, Hetalia is really that popular...Recently, today...One of my friends got one of her friends (Which is a guys. xD) into Hetalia. SO IT ROCKS.  
Well, anyways...  
Have you heard of the World Ends With You? It's a wonderful game! And it takes place in Shibuya, or at least based off it...  
To answer your question, I would LOVE to cosplay as Vietnam. And if I somehow got my guy friends into it, I'll tell him to cosplay as Korea. Seriously. That would be epic.  
Well, I hope you enjoy Germany's blog. xD

**Reply:**

_Oh, I see. Nihon-san is happy to hear that-!_

_Note from Japan says..."Ah yes, that game takes place in modern-day Shibuya in the district of Tokyo-!"  
_

_W-Wow...Lots of people love cosplaying, huh...I never thought it would be such a trend.  
_

_Japan's note says, "Yes. Yes, I will. I also thank Itaria-kun for finally convincing him...though he's...not honest with himself."  
_

_Doitsu? Who's that?  
_

_Next comment-!  
_  
**From: Froggiecool**

Good morning,

No offense has been taken. I am, afterall, the one who stays to a clear timetable, insits everything is on time, and plays piano whilst drinking tea.

Because America is always beign irritating. I, as an English woman, have a policy against scolding/annoying the Japanese, the Germans or Commonwealth realms. I also have a policy of scolding Americans, and fighting with the French.

There is no such thing as a good war. What makes the victor any better than the loser, but that they write the text-books?

That is true.

I have never met a cat which does not attack me. I walk past, and they jump up and scratch me. I like birds.

I have a question for you - what is your record time for making a paper crane?

Who would I cosplay as... Hum... I'm told I look like Lithuania, and do not like wigs or contacts. If I did not have to cut my hair for it, I would say Austria.

Good bye.

**Reply:**

_Ah ohayo! (Even though it's evening over here.)_

_A-Ah...N-Note from Nihon-san.  
_

_"Hai hai. You remind me of them so much.  
_

_Y-You were English-?!  
_

_O-Oh..."  
_

_It seems the note ends there...Huh? W-Wait-!  
_

_D-Does that mean I'm going to finish answering-?!  
_

_...W-Well...Okay then!  
_

_Exactly. No such thing as a good war.  
_

_All the textbooks say are..."This country won that war. That country lost that war."  
_

_I have to admit, it's depressing.  
_

_E-Eh?!  
_

_Nekos scratch you-?!  
_

_Birds? Like...owls, eagles, and swallows?  
_

_Record time? Hm...I only remember the amount of paper cranes made...I believe there was a thousand. It's for good luck-!  
_

_Another note for you from Nihon-san, "Ah...But...which do you prefer? I apologise for asking.." .  
_

_Well then, bye!_

* * *

_Doing this kind of made me nervous.  
_

_But it's for Nihon-san.  
_

_I hope he gets better!  
_

_Bye!  
_

_Oh, and Nihon-san's question for the day!_

* * *

**Question of the day:  
**

**Would it be alright for you to let my prefectures and regions take my blog for a while?**

* * *

_Um...yes.  
_

_The other prefectures will also be doing this, until Nihon-san gets better. He's been stressing himself out lately..  
_

_I hope you would not get mad at Nihon-san.  
_

_We all apologise._ m(_ _)m _Really, we apologise.  
_

_W-Well then, please continue to send your comments!  
_

_Bye!  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
_

_A/N: Yes. Some of the prefectures will have a chance to do Japan's blog.  
_

_Also, those whose comments were not in this chapter, don't worry! It will be answered!  
_


	11. Saitama!

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

You are Visitor Number: 198

Mood: Happy

Date: August 25, 2012

Time: 7:31 PM

Location: Saitama Prefecture, Japan (Saitama! Saitama! Sai-ta-ma! Saitama! Saitama! Sai-ta-ma! Saitama!)

Subject: "Hello everyone!"_  
_

_Kon'nichiwa, minna-san!_

_I'm Saitama-ken or Saitama Prefecture!_

_Well, I'm sure Shiga told you about Nihon-san's condition._

_Yes, well...He's still tired. (What he needs is...more sleep, great anime, great manga, good news, and some support!)  
_

_But be at ease, please! He wrote notes on almost everyone's comments and gave them to us prefectures! Shiga said so too!_

_I said "almost" because he wasn't able to read every comment there is._

_Sorry about that! But I'll reply to those comments in this here blog post!_

_Oh right, before that it's profile time!_

_Name: Saitama-ken 埼玉県  
_

_Region: Kanto  
_

_Hair colour: Orange-y  
_

_That was a really short profile! Hehe!  
_

_I'll reply to the comments now!_ (・ω・)

* * *

**Comments: **

**From: Greece's kitty  
**

Me:TOO LATE!  
Greece:*pokes 2p romano*what did you do...  
Me:HE TRIED TO HUG ME. So I stabed him.  
Greece:...give me the knife  
Me: 2p italy has it. I threw it at him.  
Greece:...  
Me:GREECE AND JAPAN SITTING IN A TRE FIRST COME LOVE THEN COMES MARRAGE THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRAIGE!  
Greece:...*emo corner*  
2p greece: not all of us have a dark past. 2p romano only has a darkpast if you count all the times hes tried to rape someone. Which is impossible. He tries raping people so much, it hard to count.  
Me:CIAAAAAOOO

Me: HEY!YOU DIDNT REPLY TO MINE!NO FAIR!  
Greece:...my ears...  
2p greece:COULD YA KEEP IT DOWN A BIT KITTY?IM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW ENGLAND MANAGED TO TAKE MY STATUES!  
Me:... No. anyway japan and greece are gonna get married so I dont need to say anything else.  
Greece: cut it out...  
Me: im serious. You and japan will get married one day...CAN I BE THE MAID OF HONOR!? Please!?

**Reply:**

_Um...*searches in bag* I think Nihon-san had a note for your comment..._

_Um...Please wait for a moment.  
_

_...Wait, I think this is it...The note's contents are...  
_

_"Please, no violence. And that. is. never. happening. "_

_Well, that was it. It's kind of unusual for me to receive short notes from Japan.  
_

_Oh, and who's Greece? Is he Nihon-san's acquaintance?  
_

_Ah, next comment!  
_

**From: Froggiecool  
**

Ah, it is evening this time. So, good evening.

Yes, I am English. I am from the part of the UK known as England, and have never lived elsewhere. My family has lived in England since the 1600s.

Our textbooks graphically detail the atrocoties committed by the losing part, make bigger how righteous the the winners were (provided, of course, they were not French... And we do not mention wars we lose). It does make for very odd reading. Throughout most of Europe, this is ingrained into culture.  
It makes me sad how badly they make people view the Japanese, if you stop studying history as soon as you can.

They do... I think they know I do not like them, so scratch me to prove the point.

I like most forms of bird - even vultures. I keep a budgie. Owls and peacocks are my favourites.  
Oh, and frogs and fishies. I like eating fishies too, but watching them is fun. I don't eat pretty ones.

I am aware. I have reached the stage where I can make them without instructions, but still take two minutes... I write prayers on the inside of the paper, then sit them on my windowsil.

I would rather cosplay as Austria, although Lithuania would be easier... Wigs are itchy. I also have patterns for Lithuania's outfit, where as Austria's looks tricky to make.

Please forgive my impertinance, but I forgot to answer one of your questions;  
Europe is still in recession due to a large number of queriable practices followed by banking institutions and the rich.

That would be fine by me.

**Reply: **

_Ah, okay. Konnichiwa!_

_Sugoii! Nihon-san never told me he had foreigners reading his blog! Shock! _(*ﾟﾛﾟ)_  
_

_Well, that is pretty common. There are some textbooks that are not really telling the truth. _

_W-Wait! They say bad things about the Japanese?!  
_

_Somehow that...makes me kind of sad...  
_

_N-Nekos can be nice-! But, I got scratched by one by accident.  
_

_Birds are nice! They chirp in the morning! It's nice too!  
_

_Good job!  
_

_It's either the easiest one or the fanciest-looking cosplay!  
_

_I-I hope that doesn't happen in Asia...  
_

_Okay! Next comment!  
_**  
From: Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu**

Heee. Konbanwa.

Nihon-kun, i hope you will alright. I understand about you feel when everyone didn't listening you.

Haha. I hope Doitsu not felt irritated with Italy-chan and chased Italy now. :D

Oh, I love Japanese bobtail, Balinese, Persian, Chincilla, Turkish van, and Angora breed. They're so unique. :D

About your question, i think you should. You can introduce your prefectures/regions also take a rest if you not felt well.

Ahaha. Arigatou. I wish i can be a good cosplayer.

Ok, that's all. Jaa ne

**Reply:**

_Kon'nichiwa, Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu-san._

_Eto...Nihon-san says, "I will be alright in a few days...Don't worry. I don't think Doitsu-san is mad at Itaria-kun. I think they're okay with having blogs. Cats are nice. Oh, thank you, some of my prefectures are so good to take over for me."  
_

_N-Nihon-san...Kuuu...A-Arigato, N-Nihon-san._ (╥﹏╥)_  
_

_We, the prefectures and regions, will make sure Nihon-san's blog is in good hands._

_You can be a good cosplayer if you try!  
_

_Ja ne!  
_

**From: Qualeshia Marshall  
**

I'm here and I have some questions for you while only two actually!

1)Other than anime/manga do you play video games, and if so which genre with what system?

2)How do you handle yourself around a beautiful Japanese woman and what do you look for in a woman?

So does that mean I would get the chance to speak to Tokyo or Osaka? Hell yeah it will be alright!

To the writer, Thanks a bunches and take care!

**Reply:**

_O-Okay!_

_Y-Yes, Nihon-san plays video games. I think...horror, action, adventure. Those kinds of games. But I guess he plays every game that catches his attention.  
_

_I just saw him playing those games when he came over to visit every prefecture and region.  
_

_Nihon-san says, "Be polite at all times. And she needs to be a 'Yamato Nadeshiko' or a traditional, lovable girl...P-Please don't say this to anyone! I-I had to answer this in an interview in the Hetalia book too you know-!"  
_

_I'm not quite sure, but I think Osaka and Tokyo will also be in this blog.  
_

((A/N: No problem. And th-thanks.))

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

Well, hello! Say hello to Sendai for me, can you?  
It's perfectly fine that you all take over his blog...Poor Japan-sensei needs to rest a whole lot, of course!  
Well...do any of you guys get bug bites recently? I have a ton of them here in America...  
And they really, really itch...  
Well, goodbye for now!

**Reply:  
**

_Okay!_

_Hai. Still, we are touched by Nihon-san's trust in us. We will make sure that his blog gets more and more popular!  
_

_What kind of bugs?  
_

_Oh, you're from America. I heard that's a mighty famous place!  
_

_Hai, sayonaaaraaa!  
_

**From: Ireland (Aka-Lice)  
**  
(A/N : You need to make Hong Kong's blog. Seriously, he needs his own blog to stop him from hacking other nation's) :3

Cosplay? Maybe.. Oz Vessalius from Pandora Hearts? Still maybe, or I'll be cosplaying as you? That would be awesome. :)

Nee, Japan, Can I ask you the same question? Who would you like to cosplay as? :D

Well, have fun at the Harajuku with Taiwan!

**Reply:**

((A/N: Yeah! I'm gonna be posting it any time soon!))

_Okay. Cosplaying as Nihon-san? _

_Oh then, maybe you could show up at the meeting he's supposedly going to attend but can't, and take his place?  
_

_I'm just joking-!  
_

_Nihon-san said, "...Maybe a samurai or a ninja."  
_

_Sayonaraaa!  
_

**From: HetaliaFanGirl  
**

Konnichiwa Nihon! That's nice that your spending time with Taiwan, she seems really nice. Uhm, I would like to cosplay as Norway or Iceland, because my personality is so much like theirs. But I look a lot like Liechtenstein, so I would probably cosplay as her. That's all for now, Sayonara! P.S. And about rushing last time, but someone came over so I had to hurry, so I'm sorry about being rude.

**Reply:**

_A-Ah...this is Saitama-ken. Nihon-san's out for a while._

_N-Norue? Aisurando? Ri-Rihitenshutain? What are those weird-sounding words?  
_

_No problem!  
_

_Next comment!  
_**  
From:British West Florida-IggyXUS  
**

Hola ! I'm Florida :D I've alway's wanted to talk to you! Anyway, I love your Anime OHSHC and Sgt. Frog! Their so funny! My brother Alabama wants to speak now!  
/Alabama/ Hello. I'm Alabama, and I just wanted to say Thank you for coming to my southern resturaunt 'Lamburts' once. I thank you for that. Also please tell China I said thank you. Germany must like it since he visited five times... O-oh, Sorry for ranting.  
/Florida/ Pfft, Big brother's in the sob corner now with our Alligator 'Florabama'. Adios !,  
Florida and her big brother Alabama

**Reply:**  
_**  
**"H-Hola" as well.  
_

_A-Actually I'm replacing Nihon-san for a while, he's out you see. This is Saitama Prefecture.  
_

_Nihon-san said, "Ah arigato, do itashimashite. Okay, I'll tell China-san."  
_

_Hontoni gomenasai. I can't answer your questions because I'm not Nihon-san, but he did send you a note!  
_

_Th-That's enough, right?  
_

_Next comment!  
_

**From: Alohapizzagoat  
**

Yong Soo:  
It's okay, da ze! You don't have to apologize! The bad dreams were about my kimchi exploding, da ze!

I'm not that mad at you, but there is one thing that you should know, da ze.

Pepero is better than pocky, da ze!

But anyways Lemme give you a hug!

*Glomps*

Ehehehe Your breasts originated in Korea, da ze

xXx

I think I would cosplay as Iceland. I mean, LOOK AT THOSE BOOTS! I want some like those...

During the winter, i'll go to Dongdaemun market to get some.

**Reply:**

_Kimchi? You must be Korean then._

_O-Okay.  
_

_WAH! Who are you and what are you doing?!  
_

_Are you seriously thinking of doing that to Nihon-san?!  
_

_W-Waaahhh, if the prefectures and regions didn't take this blog...  
_

_Nihon-san might have been glomped!_

_W-Waah...Scary...  
_

_I-It's that "Aisurando" again...Is he someone who Nihon-san knows?  
_

_Ja ne!_

* * *

_Whew! Did I reply to all your comments? Notify the other prefectures if your comment wasn't answered.  
_

_Oh, and just a heads-up, Fukui-ken (Fukui Prefecture) will be next up!  
_

_Well she's kinda a little bit serious.  
_

_There's no question today...  
_

_I'll make one myself then!  
_

* * *

**Question of the day:  
**

**Who is your favourite prefecture?  
**

* * *

_I want to knoooowww! _・ω・

_Well then, sayonara!_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

_A/N: Okay, just a question! Who knows a website with Japanese stereotypes and with their prefectural stereotypes?  
_

_I need your help!  
I might have gotten their personalities wrong...I just looked at Himaruya-san's designs of the prefectures of Japan and there are possibilities, VERY HUGE possibilities that I have been mistaken of their attitudes and likes. So I REALLY appreciate it if you know a website with their stereotypes/attitudes, and etc.  
_


	12. Today, is my responsibility

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums*  
_

You are Visitor Number: 230

Mood: At peace

Date: 26th of August 2012

Time: 10:43 PM

Location: 福井県 Fukui Prefecture, Japan

Weather: Partly cloudy

Subject: "Just for this day, this is my blog"

_Salutations to all._

_If you want to know about Nihon-san's condition, he is getting better. So no need to worry about it too much.  
_

_But still, the other prefectures will still handle his blog for the time being.  
_

_Oh, where are my manners?  
_

_Name:福井県 Fukui Prefecture  
_

_Region: Chubu Region  
_

_Island: Honshu  
_

_Well then, now that introductions are over with, I shall now proceed with your comments.  
_

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:Greece's kitty  
**  
me:GREECE IS JAPANS BOYFRIEND!  
greece:*emo corner*  
me: at least i didnt say turkeys boyfriend.  
greece:...i hate you all...  
CIAAAAOOO I HOPE JAPAN GETS BETTER!

**Reply from Fukui:**

...

_In all honesty, I do not know how to react to that, a part of me is somewhat bewildered, another part of me is shirty, and another part of me is wondering what you really meant by that._

_Yes, he is getting better. Just not that better.  
_

_Proceeding to the next comment.  
_

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome  
**  
(( he talia. wik inet wiki/ Feudal_Domains_and_Prefectures_of_Japan))  
((If that doesn't help, I am very sorry. *Bows.*))  
Okay,that's good!  
Hm...I wonder, eh...eto...  
Oh! Iceland, Norway, and Liechtenstein are other countries, maybe you should study the world map or something...No offense, though!  
My favorite prefecture? Eh...I don't really have one at the time, very sorry about that...m(_ _)m  
Sayonara!

**Reply from Fukui:**

((A/N:It's okay. No need to apologise.))

_Other countries, you say?_

..._Nihon-san has been associating with other countries? ...Well, I guess that's...not bad._

_...Well, we're very busy nowadays...So we do not really have time.  
_

_It is no problem.  
_

_Farewell.  
_

**From: Ireland (Aka-Lice)  
**

(A/N : Good to know! Try to see .org(/)wiki(/)Feudal_Domains_and_Prefectures_of_Japan but there's only some of them.. Is it okay?)

Maybe I could attend the meeting to replace Nihon-kun! Haha.. Really I'm only joking.

And who's prefecture is this? The one who replied (this) comment? I just want to say to anyone who answer this, Say hello to Nihon-kun and get well. :)

**Reply from Fukui:**

(A/N: It's okay.))

_Well that could be a valid suggestion..._

_Wait...What am I saying?!  
_

_NO.  
_

_...  
_

_Ah, sumimasen...  
_

_Fukui Prefecture.  
_

_Of course.  
_  
**From: Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu**

Konbanwa.

Hello, Saitama-kun, nice to meet you. n_n

Nihon-kun still rest? Tell him to don't force himself too hard. And i hope he will get better soon.

About your question. I don't know who must i choose. I like all of Nihon prefecture. :D

Haha. Thanks for your compliment, Saitama-kun. You're so nice.

I think that's all. Jaa ne!

**Reply from Fukui:**

_Konbanwa as well._

_Saitama-ken did Nihon-san's blog yesterday.  
_

_Now it's my turn.  
_

_Hai, he's still resting. I do not know what he is doing right at this moment, but I guess he is either...thinking about work, or taking a rest.  
_

_O-Oh, I see. Arigato gozaimasu.  
_

_If Saitama-ken would be the one with Nihon-san's blog today, he will probably reply with, "Ahaha! Don't mention it! You're nice too!"  
_

_Well, that would be his typical response.  
_

_Farewell.  
_

**From: Froggiecool**

Hello Fukui Prefecture,

Seeing as it is not written in Japanese, I imagine there are quite a few non-Japanese people reading this.

Unfortunatly, yes. Unless you continue it for a long time then, in my country, the only reference to the Japanese is during WW2 - Pearl Harbour, Hiroshima, Nagasaki and the 'experiements' conducted on prisoners of war.  
I believe this gives the wrong impression of a very delightful country. You also do not look at the cultural reasons behind the acts of the PoWs.  
I always bring this back to war - please forgive me.  
Please don't be too sad.

Kittens are cute, when viewed from a distance.

I have a big tree with lots of pidgeons in it outside my window. My Mum keeps threatening to shoot them, but I don't see why. They sound very pretty at dawn.

Exactly.

I hope that this whole economic crisis buisness is dealt with soon.

Hope Japan feels better soon,

Froggie

(oh, and a note from Britain...)

Japan,

I've sent you some tea, seeng as you missed our appointment. Hopefully you will be feeling soon, that idiot American and bloody frog have been ruining everthing. Again.

Britain.

**Reply from Fukui:**

_Hello to you as well._

_Well yes, but two people from Japan viewed this. Quite a pity, but I will not dwell too much on that.  
_

_What matters is that at least somebody viewed it.  
_

_...Sigh...Yes, it's always that event that views the Japanese wrongly...Well, you can't really tell who's right and who's wrong anyway.  
_

_Indeed. It ruins reputations. It's so...wrong. They're accusing other people without even considering the other side's reason-!  
_

_A-Ah...sorry about that.  
_

_It's alright.  
_

_O-Okay, if you say so.  
_

_I guess so, some cats are harmless, while others are just absolutely aggressive.  
_

_Shoot them? I thought there was a Wildlife and Countryside Act in the UK._

_Yes, the birds' chirps are sometimes calming.  
_

_Indeed. If Europe's in a crisis, there will also be an effect in Asia.  
_

_Nihon-san says, "Thank you."  
_

_I also have a note from Japan._

_" Mr. Britain,  
_

_Thank you for the tea. You did not have to send me some though, it would be quite rude to not send something in return. What would you like?  
_

_I am slowly getting better, thank you for your concern.  
_

_Ahaha. It must have been hard on you again, yes? But Mr. Germany was there, right?  
_

_I'm sorry for missing our appointment.  
_

_I hope I did not waste your time.  
_

_Thank you for sending me a note despite your heavy workload.  
_

_Japan "_

* * *

_Good. Thank you for the very kind and considerate people who commented on Mr. Japan's blog.  
_

_You are Mr. Japan's inspiration. Didn't you know?  
_

_Well, anyway, the prefecture next up is Ishikawa Prefecture.  
_

_Once again, I thank you for sending your comments.  
_

_And I shall ask a question._

* * *

**Question of the day:  
**

**Did I do a good job at replying to your comments?  
**

* * *

_Ah, I am worrying about that..._

_Sometimes I think I'm being too-overconfident...I apologise._

_Thank you once again.  
_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers._

A/N: First of all, I'm sorry but...um...how to say this...I mean no offense okay?  
Ahem, the links you provided was the link I used...And I meant the stereotypes of the people living in a certain prefecture...  
I'm sorry! m(_ _)m But thanks anyway!


	13. I have to submit my report, thank you

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums*  
_

You are Visitor Number: 261

Mood: Elated

Date: 27th of August 2012

Time: 50 minutes past 7:00

Location: 石川県 Ishikawa Prefecture, Japan

Weather: Partly Cloudy

Subject: "Hopefully, I can submit a good report"

こんにちは。

_I'm Ishikawa Prefecture.  
_

_I can only give a little piece of information about myself.  
_

_Name: 石川県 Ishikawa Prefecture  
_

_Hair colour: Dark brown  
_

_Region: Chubu  
_

_Island: Honshu_

_I am honoured to be entrusted with Mr. Japan's blog, even if it's just for a day.  
_

_I hope I will be able to answer your questions and comments.  
_

_I look forward to replying to your comments._

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Greece's kitty**

Me:IM LEARNING JAPANESE!HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
I MEANT THAT GREECE AND JAPAN LOVE EACHOTHER AND WILL GET TURKEY SUCKS!HE IS ANNOYING!  
SAYONARA(did I spell it right?)

**Reply from Ishikawa:**

_Ah, is that so?_ 頑張って。  
_I wish you luck in learning Japanese.  
_

_Ah...I see...Who is this...Turkey?  
_

_Hai, you did. Good job.  
_

_Proceeding to the next comment._

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome  
**

Ah, I suppose most of you aren't really familiar with these blogs. It's all fine. It doesn't really matter, hopefully some of you will start your own blog...I already know that Tokyo started a blog with 2 others...I haven't read it yet,though.  
I think you did a good job replying to the comments, I'm glad that Japan-sensei is doing fine.  
Well...hm...  
How much do you all like drawing?

**Reply from Ishikawa:**

_Ah, I see..._

_Fukui-ken is happy to hear that.  
_

_We all like drawing, it's one of our hobbies. Aside from focusing on tourism and improving our technology.  
_

_And especially the youth here...Some of them love to draw and sketch, but others continue to reach their own dreams.  
_

_It really is an inspiring sight.  
_  
**From: MissSerendipity1235**

Konichiwa,Nippon!

It's Nagasaki Prefecture again! I wanna see you SOO bad and I can't because of the stupid borders! Please fix it! And is Vash-kun still yelling at you? I hope not.  
I told him to stop it a LONG time ago! Anyway,Daisuki and Sayonara

Toki Honda/Nagasaki Prefecture

**Reply from Ishikawa:**

_Did this message come late...?_

_Um, you do know that Mr. Japan is still in his house...right?  
_

_This is Ishikawa Prefecture.  
_

_...Um...I do not know how to respond...Oh, he has a note...It said..._

_"Ah, hi Nagasaki Prefecture. I'm afraid I cannot do anything about the borders...But you can just see me. Um, he hasn't. Hai, sayonara. - Japan"  
_  
**From: Yuna Kusanagi no Purinsesu**

Konbanwa Minna.

I didn't know what to said.  
Maybe i just wanna answer the questions.

All of yours replying our comment with nice. I like all of yours.

Ok. I think that's all. Jaa ne.

*P.s: Get well soon, Nihon-kun. n_n*

**Reply from Ishikawa:**

こんばんは。_  
_

_Ah, I see.  
It's alright. Nihon-san is glad._

_We say arigato.  
_

_Hai, sayonara.  
_

_P.S. " Ah, arigato, Yuna-san. - Japan "_

_Next comment._

**From: Ireland (Aka-Lice)**

Well, to Fukui Prefecture.

You did a good job.

I notice that Japan still rest in his bed. Once again, don't push yourself too hard.

I want to ask, How is the other prefecture? And what if they live together in the same roof? Could it be a mess?

Even I only live with England-nii, the house filled with his burn scones. Oh my gawd, I could die if he ask me to eat one.

England : Hey, I read that! My scones aren't too bad, you know?

Me : Just shut up, Mister. *Pick England's scone and put it on his mouth.)

I haven't answer Saitama's question. (Please say sorry to him :D) My favourite prefecture it could be Touyama-kun or Iwate-chan. :)

Well, Bye!

**Reply from Ishikawa:**

_Fukui-ken says thank you._

_I have a note from Nihon-san, " U-Um...okay. Arigatou..."  
_

_The other prefectures, you say? They are...doing fine.  
_

_Well, if they did live in the same roof...it would be disastrous.  
_

_We may all be Mr. Japan's prefectures, but still...we have conflicting opinions.  
_

_Oh-! _

_Well...Iwate-ken will take the blog after me.  
_

_Toyama-ken and Iwate-ken say thanks, and Saitama-ken said, "No problem! It's completely okay! :3", then he gave a thumbs-up.  
_

_Arigato for commenting.  
_

_Next comment.  
_

**From: Froggiecool**

Good evening, Ishikawa Prefecture,

People from other countries do read, just fewer of them it seems. This also seems to be a very... American (?) site.

Not really. It is still not fair, though. And, often, they miss out the nuclear attacks, making the Americans seem like... Angels. Ugh. Stupid Americans.  
You should always seek to understand, even when you do not wish to.

I think I have only ever met agressive ones. Maybe they do not like the weather here?

It's legal to shoot pidgeons without a license, but not much else. With an air rifle. Other guns are illegal.

America dragged the entire world into it. Again. -_- Got to love him, but really?

He is welcome.

(note from Britain)

It is quite alright, chappie,  
Just take your time and get better.  
I would say I do not require anything in return, but I imagine you will insist... How about, when you are well again, coming for a non-political visit?  
He was 'rescuing' Italy. Somehow, the idiot got himself stuck in the ventalation shaft.  
It is not too bad at the moment, as the government is on summer recess,  
Britain.

**Reply from Ishikawa:**

_Good evening to you as well._

_Well yes, I have noticed it...  
_

_Ahaha...Lots of people from America are viewing this, so...I guess so?  
_

_I suppose, it is unfair.  
Do you have something against them? I'm sorry for asking, it's just my curiosity...  
Exactly...  
_

_Pidgeons can handle cold weather, but they must be kept dry, I think...Is it always raining there in the UK?  
I heard it rains often than the weather is sunny.  
_

_Oh...It is legal without a license? ...  
_

_...Well...he...does like entering other peoples'...business.  
_

_Oh, here is Mr. Japan's note...  
_

_" O-Okay.  
I-I will...Thank you again.  
_

_You know me really well...  
That would be nice.  
_

_Ahaha...It really is like Italy-kun...  
_

_I see. Still, I thank you sincerely.  
_

_Japan "  
_

_That was the note's contents.  
_

_I shall now proceed to the next comment.  
_  
**From: CloudyDays12**

Hi...I'm one of the viewers from Japan. I live in Tokyo, so please give him my greetings. ( )ﾉ  
I hope Japan is getting better? And I think it's very nice of you guys to take care of his blog for him. And I think Fukui was very good at replying to the comments! d(_o)  
And I have a question.  
Have you listened to the 'Hetaloid' before? Some have very high qualities, and I suggest you check out some on either Nico Nico Douga or YouTube. （ｖ＿）ｖ

P.S This blog is awesome. :D

**Reply from Ishikawa:**

_Oh-! _こんにちは。

_Tokyo is most glad to receive your greeting. He will also be one of the prefectures to take over Mr. Japan's blog in a few days.  
_

_Mr. Japan is getting better, he is delighted to receive a comment from you.  
_

_Fukui-ken says "arigato gozaimasu".  
_

_Yes, I listened to "Hetaloid" before. Actually, it was Tokyo who suggested it to me.  
_

_I went to Nico Nico Douga. I have to say...it was impressive.  
_

_Nihon-san says "Thank you very much."  
_

_Sayonara.  
_  
((A/N: Komento o arigato gozaimashita. Did I do it right?))

**From: shyasian**

Konichiwa Japan. Or prefectures.  
I just have one question for you and it is do you know who Philippines is?  
I hope you feel better soon Japan.  
Bye bye!

**Reply from Ishikawa:**

こんにちは。

_Um, well...Nihon-san knows Firipin._

_I have heard of Firipin, but I don't really know that well.  
_

_I think Nihon-san knows.  
_

_Do not fret, Mr. Japan is getting better by the second-!  
_

_Sayonara._

* * *

_Whew...Arigato for sending your comments.  
_

_Next prefecture will be Iwate Prefecture.  
_

_Now then...  
_

_If you'll excuse me...  
_

_I still have a report to give to Nihon-san about his blog.  
_

_Thank you very much._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.  
_


	14. I hope I did a good job

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums*  
_

You are Visitor Number: 291

Mood: N-Nervous...

Date: August 28, 2012

Time: 7:00 PM

Location: 岩手県 Iwate Prefecture, Japan

Weather: Fluffy, white clouds are covering the beautiful, blue sky

Subject: "Doing Mr. Japan's blog"

_U-Um...Hello._

_It's my turn in Nihon-san's blog...  
_

_It's not really a bother, I was just reading a book anyway.  
_

_I'm Iwate Prefecture, second largest prefecture in Japan.  
_

_Located in the Tohoku region, in the island of Honshu.  
_

_I-I hope I'll do a good job at this.  
_

_W-Well then, your comments._

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Greece's kitty  
**

turkey and greece are japans friends

**Reply from Iwate:**

_Ah, hello._

_Friends? Ah, that's good!  
_

_It's good hearing Mr. Japan has friends in other places.  
_

_At least he isn't isolating himself like before.  
_

_W-Well then, I'm sorry my reply is sh-short...  
_  
**From: Ireland (Aka-Lice)**

Iwate-chan! Well, I'm gonna go fangirling because you're just so kawaii!

England : What's about her? I am better.

Me : Nope, wrong. Totally wrong, brother. You're the worst. W-O-R-S-T!

England : *sulk in the corner*

Sorry about my brother.. *nervous laugh*

Iwate-chan, what do you think of becoming a mangaka? :)

**Reply from Iwate:**

_A-A-Ah...Th-Thank you!_

_Ah no, it's all right..  
_

_Is your brother okay?  
_

_Becoming a mangaka?  
_

_Well, I think it is a really wonderful dream to pursue.  
_

_In my opinion, mangakas are people who really like to make up stories and illustrate them for other people to enjoy.  
_

_After all, stories are fictions. And those stories become another world in our mind.  
_

_It really is a splendid dream!  
_

**From: CloudyDays12**

Oh really? I'm so happy! :D  
Well Iwate, how have you been doing since the earthquake?  
You might not want to talk about it, but I sometimes see the news about how the people is starting to recover and rebuild things, and I was wondering how you were doing. It must've been devastating.  
Now...on to a happier topic! As for the Hetaloids, do you have a good video by them that you'd suggest? :)  
And I also have another question! If all of the Prefectures had a drawing contest, who would win?  
I'm glad to hear Japan's getting better. :))

P.S. Yes it's correct. _

**Reply from Iwate:**

_Ehe, Tokyo will handle the blog tomorrow._ ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

_Um..W-Well, I'm still recovering, but I'm doing fine... Though the earthquake was kind of scary..._

_U-Um...How about "Senbonsakura"? Or "The Unusual Splendid Isolation Front"? and "Like a Fire Flower"?  
B-but I'm not sure if you have seen them or not...I'm not sure if it will be to your liking as well...  
_

_...Hm...I'm not so certain.  
_

_It just depends on the person who is most skillful in drawing.  
_

_There are different styles of how people draw after all, same goes with us prefectures.  
_

_So, I think all of us.  
_

_I'm sorry for not giving a definite enough answer...  
_

("⌒∇⌒") _Me too!_

((A/N: Whew...ありがとうございます！ *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* ))

**From: Froggiecool**

Good day, Iwate Prefecture,

I have always assumed the site is American, although it is impossible to tell.

I have nothing against American people, although our entire schooling system is set up for one of two purposes - to make us into proper little American propaganda tools, or to make us hate their very guts. Usually, we go through both stages intermittantly. There are also many American bases near my house, which make no effort to integrate, and every effort to scare people.

It is not currently raining. We have some bright days, although usually it is cloudy at best. Rain is frequent, although is normally quite light.

Only to shoot a pidgeon. Quite a few people shoot them for food around where I live.

I am in agreement.

(note from Britain)

I am glad you would like to visit.  
I will speak to you again once you are well, or if something urgent requires attention,  
Britain.

**Reply from Iwate:**

_Ah, good day._

_Ehehe, it's alright...I understand.  
_

_"Propaganda tools"?..."Hate their very guts"?...I'm sorry, but I can't quite grasp what you mean. _m(_ _)m _I'm so sorry..._

_I see...But what kind of weather do you prefer?  
Knowing that rainy days are more frequent than sunny days over there.  
_

_Oh yes, I have heard of that. I've heard that Chinese do that as well, but I'm not sure if it's true or not...  
_

_Um...Mr. Japan says..."It is alright. Of course."  
_

_Well then, n-next comment.  
_  
**From: Alohapizzagoat  
**

Yong Soo:

HIIII Iwate, da ze!

You came from me, da ze!

That's Korea, da ze!

**Reply from Iwate:**

_H-Hello..._

_Eh? Wh-What?  
_

_...  
_

_I-I'm afraid I do not know you...whoever you are...  
_

_N-next comment-!  
_

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

To Ishikawa Prefecture:  
Ah, I see. Those are very good point. We have...so..much creative...(perverted) minds here in America.  
To Iwate Prefecture:  
Well, what kind of video games do you like? Have you ever heard of Kingdom Hearts?  
Who out of all the prefectures are the best at making manga?  
Ah...sorry for asking many questions...but this is what it is for, right?  
Hm...well...  
Oh! What's your favorite pokémon?  
Well, sayonara, Iwate-san!

**Reply from Iwate:**

_O-Oh...R-Really?_

_I-I can't believe it...  
_

_V-Video games? ... I played video games with Nihon-san once. I wasn't really good at it..._

_Kingdom Hearts? I think I heard Nara Prefecture and Tokyo Prefecture discussing about that game...  
But I don't really know anything about that game...  
_

_Hm...I think...it changes from time to time. Because making manga is sometimes a part of our hobbies...  
_

_I-It's alright...  
_

_Pokémon? Hm...I think...Crecelia or Cresselia.  
_

_Hai, sayonara!_

* * *

_F-Finally finished...  
_

_I hope I did a good job.  
_

_Well then, I'll read a book again.  
_

_Oh, and Tokyo-to will do this blog after me.  
_

_Bye! _ (⌒▽⌒)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers._  
_


	15. Tokyo's Blog Entry!

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums*  
_

You are Visitor Number: 320

Mood: Totally excited!

Date: 29th of August 2012

Time: 7:54 PM

Location: 東京都 Tokyo Metropolis, Japan (Kanto region)

Subject: "Tokyo's Blog Entry!"

_Hey!_

_Tokyo here!_

_It's my turn! _

_I read the other prefectures' blog entries and noticed that all they did was place their profile and replied to your comments. _

_But my blog entry is going to be a little bit different!_

_But before that, it's profile-giving time!_

_Name: _東京都 _Tokyo Metropolis_

_Originally known as: Edo  
_

_Region: Kanto  
_

_Island: Honshu_

_Alrighty then!_

_I'm going to tell you about what happened a few days ago, this is when the prefectures had a meeting of some sort.  
The meeting was held at my house, of course.  
_

_Actually, the room was kind of full...There are lots of prefectures after all.  
Some of us were smiling, some were frowning, and some were just plain stoic.  
Osaka told us the reason why we were havin' a gathering and it was about Nihon-san getting sick and stuff.  
He also told us what Nihon-san said. Nihon-san said that we have to manage his blog, and...well...  
We...uh...kinda argued who would do it...Hehe...So...yeah, you could imagine how things got...  
_

_Anyway! Continuing the flashback..._

_Ahem...Kyoto, Fukui, Akita, and Kanagawa, were the first ones to volunteer._  
_Then next came Gunma, Chiba, Touyama, and Hyogo, then followed the rest..._  
_So...long story short, it's like a World Meeting._

_Then Wakayama told us to quiet down since Nihon-san was in the other room. That seemed to calm us down a bit...  
In order for it to be fair, I suggested a method to them to pick which prefectures would have a chance to manage Nihon-san's blog. Pick some strips of paper with a prefecture's name on it without looking.  
_

_Then that's why Shiga, Saitama, Fukui, Ishikawa, Iwate, Osaka, and I got the chance to manage Mr. Japan's blog._

_Actually, Osaka will take over this blog tomorrow.  
_

_...I think I typed too much.  
_

_Anyway, off to your comments!  
_

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:Aka-Lice**

Tokyo-san, How's Japan right now? *grin*

Can I know the reason why are you so active?

**Reply:**

_Hahaha! Good thing ya asked! _

_He's doing really well right now! Actually, he said he can do his blog today but the prefectures aren't really sure if he's really okay already or not so there.  
But, have no fear!  
Nihon-san will be back after two days!  
I'm sure he will be glad to finally get his blog back again!  
_

_Eh, easy! Eat a nutritious meal and drink tea! There is a saying, "you are what you eat", right?  
_

_Next-!  
_

**From: Greece's kitty**

ARE YOU A BRO!?

**Reply:**

_What do you mean about that?_

_I'm a guy, so I guess..._

_I'm still not sure of what you mean by that though.  
_

_Next-!  
_

**From:Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

To Iwate:  
Oohhhh, I see. That's interesting.  
To Tokyo: Hello Tokyo! How are you doing? Do you have any personal favorite Vocaloid/Vocaloid Songs?  
I honestly love Fire Flower sung by Kagamine Len. :)  
Hm...Do any of the prefectures really have interactions with the other countries'?  
Oh, and Korea was a former Japanese Occupation. And they supposedly hate Japan now. Eh heh...Just...don't mind South Korea, seriously.  
Do you have a favorite genre? As in books, Video games, or Manga.  
Well...Sayonara, Tokyo-san!

**Reply:**

_Kon'nichiwa! I'm doing fine as usual!  
_

_Favourite eh? I think all of them are fine!  
_

_Yeah, of course!  
_

_Yes, I'm aware...  
_

_It's hard picking a favourite genre, but if you insist...  
I guess it's thriller,action,adventure, and comedy.  
_

_Sayonara!  
_

**From: CloudyDays12**

That's really good to hear. :)  
And thank you, I will go check out the videos. :D  
Your answer was made sense, it was my fault for asking a question that wasn't very specific.  
Well then...Hiya Tokyo! XD *virtual hug*  
I have a question How do you feel about the people who call 'California Rolls' 'sushi' and 'part of Japan's culture'? It bothers me a bit, but maybe I'm just sensitive. (probably)  
What is your favorite kind of dogs? :3 Like...Labradors, Poodles, etc...

P.S. Tokyo is not called with a '-ken'. Tokyo is called 'Tokyo-to', Osaka is 'Osaka-fu', Kyoto is 'Kyoyo-fu', and Hokkaido is actually 'Hokkai-do' The others are all called with '-ken's. :)

**Reply:**

_Kon'nichiwa!_

No, it's okay! Iwate's cool with it!

_Hi too! *virtual hug*  
_

_...I don't really like them calling it that. I mean, there's no way "California Rolls" is sushi and part of Japan's culture if it is called "California Rolls".  
_

_Authentic Japanese sushi and sashimi is better!_

_It's fine, it's your Japanese spirit-!_

_I guess it's the Shiba Inu.  
_

_Well then, it was nice talking to you! _（・∀・）_  
_

((A/N: Ah, I'm sorry for that mistake! I was getting confused with Tokyo-fu and Tokyo-shi, you see. I forgot that...But I changed it now. Thanks! :D ))

**From: Froggiecool**

Good afternoon,

Ah, my apologies. Due to the sylabus of our education system, it leaves the people studying in my country either thinking the Americans are some sort of angelic force, and therefore working to assist them, or thinking that they're invadng our education system, and trying to turn us into mindless drones. I think the second is more amusing, although it is probably an oversight by a long line of secutaries of state for education... I hope.

I like the rain a lot, seeing as I have grown up with it. It feeds the crops, and makes everything clean once more, washing away the filth of modern society.

I have heard that many Chinese eat any animal they can get... I am not sure what to think of that.

To Tokyo:  
What is your favourite food?  
Also, what is your favourite book/manga/poem?

**Reply:**

_Kon'nichiwa!_

_Ah, I see.  
Certain countries' education system also has that...The Americans as good guys in textbooks.  
_

_You do?! Only a few people like rainy days than sunny days. I guess you were just used to it...Aren't there any storms or typhoons there?  
_

_Well I guess I see your point! Plants get watered, and the dirt goes away.  
_

_Well...Me either. But I do hear that a lot.  
_

_Favourite food? _日本料理！ _Japanese cuisine, of course!__  
_

_Like sushi, sashimi, takoyaki, tempura, ramen, miso soup, and many others!_ o(≧▽≦)o_  
_

_I'll just answer my favourite poem. I have LOTS of favourite poems but I think one of my favourite poems is _いろは _"Iroha"._

_Thanks for commenting!_

* * *

_Oh yeah! I did it!  
_

_Next up will be Osaka, then Nihon-san will finally be back! Let's celebrate! Banzai!  
_

_Hehe, thanks!  
_

_Sayonaraaa! Hope you have a good day!_

_Tokyo, signing out! :D  
_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.


	16. Osaka at your service!

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums*  
_

You are Visitor Number: 364

Mood: Happy

Date: August the 31st, 2012

Time: 7:23 PM

Location: 大阪府 Osaka Prefecture, Japan (Kansai region, island of Honshu)

Subject: "Nihon-san's alive and well!"

_Kon'nichiwa!_

_This is Osaka-fu or Osaka Prefecture!  
_

_Hello there, to those who reading this right now!  
_

_I have good news, that you probably have heard from Tokyo already...  
_

_Nihon-san is coming back!  
_

_Ahh, hearing that makes me less worried now...Ahaha.  
_

_The prefectures were really worried you know! We took turns on who'll take care of him on which day too!  
_

_Also also, I was really surprised lots of people commented!  
_

_Ahh, does this mean Japan is popular?  
_

_Ahahaha-!_

_Well then, off to your comments we go!_

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Froggiecool  
**

Hello, Osaka,

I think being the 'good guys' is part of being the current world super-power... Unless there happen to be two of them, and your country is alliged with one, then the other is the root of all evil. It is not fair.

We never have typhoons or any other form of the above. We do get thunder storms during the summer, but not usually too serious. The largest probem we have is flooding, although that tends not to be in my area.  
I am very used to rain. I get worried if it does not rain for an extended period of time.  
Exactly. Everything looks and smells better after the rain and I can wear my wellies and carry my umbrella without looking silly!

That would be obvious, would it not?

Thank you.

Good bye.

**Reply from Osaka:**

_Hello!_

_The world super power huh...You mean that guy with the glasses who threw all these unreasonable demands at Mr. Japan?  
Well, he may be proclaiming himself as the 'hero' all the time...but, I'm still wary of him. You never know with foreigners._

_Oh, it must be nice not having any typhoons. Flooding really is a problem...even in other countries.  
I guess so.  
_

_Sayonara!  
_

**From:Greece's kitty**

YOU DONT KNOW PEWDIEPIE!?  
Go!WATCH IT!  
Also I made some baklava, would you guys like some?

**Reply from Osaka:**

_...Is that some kind of a television show? _

_'Baklava'? Is that some foreign food? Is it sour? Is it sweet? Bitter? Spicy?_

**From: Qualeshia Marshall  
**

Whoa! Tokyo was there and I didn't get a chance to ask him questions, but it is fine, I'll ask you questions Osaka!

1) What is your favorite movies, music, and book genres(musician, actors, books)?

2) How do you handle yourself around a beautiful and sexy woman/ what do you look for/ what is your favorite type of woman?

3) What do you do on your spare alone time?

4) Favorite foods to eat(I love sushi and miso ramen soup is the greatest)?

5) Any favorite anime/manga shows and genres(this is separate from number one)that you like?

I can't wait to see you soon Take care! The same goes for you as well writer, take care and thanks a bunches!

**Reply from Osaka:**

_Ah hello!  
I'll answer your question now-!  
_

_1) Favourite movie genres...hmm...I think historical, horror, action, adventure, comedy, and family genres.  
Favourite music genres...Japanese folk songs and J-Pop.  
Favourite book genres are the same as the favourite movie genres.  
_

_2) I'll be nice to her, of course! She has to be a kind, traditional, lovable, good in household chores, funny, and pretty girl. _

_3) Hm...Sometimes I help the other prefectures if they're doing an anime or manga. I draw too. Sometimes I just stay in my house watching the TV, or visit Mr. Japan and the other prefectures. Just like normal.  
_

_4) Japanese cuisine, of course! But other food from other countries is great too, I guess. But my favourite is definitely Japanese cuisine!  
_

_5) ..I can't count all of my favourites.  
_

_Huh? Wait? Does that mean you'll be visiting Osaka? ...Um...Uh...I guess I'll see you soon too!  
_

_Bye!  
_

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

Well, hello Osaka! How are you doing?  
Hm...questions, questions...er...  
1. Do you have any of the countries you are friends with? If so, who?  
2. If you saw South Korea holding up a package of pocky, and saying that's is pepero...what would you do?  
Well, that's all!

**Reply from Osaka:**

_Hello too!_

_Mr. Japan, of course!  
_

_...I'd hit him with a sword, of course...  
_

_Bye!  
_

**From: nightshadow23**

Let this be a lesson to everyone... never make a deal with Russia... aru.  
Russia: what did you say China? ((Im a china cosplayer and my girlfriend cosplays russia))  
Me: O.O n-n-nothing Russia aru!  
Russia:oh! I see! You were telling Japan how much you wanted to become one with me da?  
Me: O.O' *sweatdrop* ive gotta go now japan aru...  
Russiq: *is dragging China away by the hair*  
Me: Aiyaa!

**Reply from Osaka:**

_Ah...haha..._

I never made a deal with him, and I never will.

_Mr. Japan will also make sure not to.  
_

_Mr. Japan isn't here...What should I do?  
_

_I-I'll just...um...wish you luck...  
_

**From: CloudyDays12  
**

Okay Thanks!  
For Osaka!  
What do you guys usually talk about in your 'Prefecture meetings'?  
And which Prefecture do you get along with the most?  
And what do you guys do in your free time?  
Thank you!  
And I'm glad to hear Japan's coming back soon! :D

P.S You're welcome!

**Reply from Osaka:**

_No problem!_

_Well, we usually talk about what we're planning to do.  
Or at some occasions...when one prefecture gets into a fight with another, we usually solve it in our Prefecture Meetings.  
_

_Nara, Wakayama, Hyogo, and Kyoto.  
_

_In our free time huh, it depends on us. As for me, I just do the things to be done, visit the other prefectures and Nihon-san, do anime and manga, and help the other prefectures.  
_

_Do itashimashite!  
_

_Yup yup!  
_

* * *

_Done with your comments! Haha, Nihon-san will have no problem!_

_Well then, bye! And I hope you have a great day!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers.


	17. Comeback

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums*_

You are Visitor Number: 398

Date: September 2, 2012

Time: 23 minutes past 12:00 PM

Location: 日本国 Japan

Subject: "Hello everyone, I sincerely apologise for the wait, I have returned."

Yes, I have returned.

But first of all...

I sincerely apologise! It was because of my foolishness that caused my absence!

I shouldn't have let that bothersome person who doesn't listen to other people's opinions get in the way of my duty. I'll have him fired immediately.

...I really am sorry.

My back and hip also hurt so I was delayed. 本当にごめん。

I noticed that I was out of shape as well, so I was training...

Ahh...I think I can't do anything to make it up to you...

Since it has come to this, seppuku might be a good idea...

A-Ah-! I shall reply to your comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:Greece's kitty  
**

me: *GASP* wha? you dont know what baklava is?  
greece:WHAT!?THATS IMPOSSIBLE!  
me: baklava is a greek paisery with walnuts honey and thin layers of dough. and its awsome.  
greece:...*leaves to make baklava*  
me: pewdiepie is a youtuber.

**Reply:**

A-Ah...I'm sorry for my ignorance.

Oh, I see.

Ah yes, I've been reading that in the internet lately.

**From: CloudyDays12**

Welcome back Japan! I'm glad you're feeling better! :D  
Please tell Osaka my thank you for answering my questions. :)  
Well I have a few questions for you!  
1) What is your favorite sport to play?  
2) How well do you get along with your Prefectures?  
3) When do you get angry or upset at the other countries?  
Thank you! And I hope your hip will be okay too!

**Reply:**

Ah hai, I am as well.

He says "you're welcome, it was no problem."

Okay.

1) Hm...maybe baseball and football. But I think Judo is okay too.

2) I get along with them very much. They are that dear to me.

3) ...When they make unreasonable demands, when they rise the food prices, and when they often argue.

Ah yes, it's getting better by the second-! Thank you as well!

**From:Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

Hm...Well, japan. It's nice to see you again! Are you doing well? I hope youa re!  
So, sorry for invading your personal life, but...what have you been doing during your break? Were you reading manga or something?  
Ah, well...have to go! Goodbye!

**Reply:**

Kon'nichiwa! It is nice to see all of you again as well!

Yes, I am doing well. Thanks.

I have been trying to get well, training, and the like.

Ah okay, sayonara!

**From:Froggiecool**

Good afternoon,

America can be a little... Unreasonable. I am sure it is because he is young, powerful and hyper...

Typhoons are not fun, from what I have heard. Flooding is a problem the world over.

Glad to hear you are feeling better, Japan,

Froggie.

**Reply:**

Kon'nichiwa.

Yes, he...is. He's still so young and naive, he still has much to learn.

Yes...

Ah...Thank you.

Well then, goodbye.

**From:envyfan1000**

Hi Japan, can I ask you some questions?

**Reply:**

Of course.

What do you wish to know?

Well then, you can ask me anything next time.

Goodbye.

* * *

I hope my replies were satisfactory.

I will try to not get sick again.

I apologise once again.

Japan, signing out.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia:Axis Powers._

**A/N:** Japan's OOC in here, yup I think so. Most of the time I refer to their character songs to get some idea of their personalities and attitudes...


	18. Visiting Vietnam's place

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums*_

You are Visitor Number: 414

Time: 7:36 PM

Location: Vietnam-san's house

Subject: "Back to replying to your comments"

I apologise for the late update.

A World Meeting. Yes.

I had to attend it.

I haven't attended it for a few days.

I hope you understand and I'm sorry.

Oh, and I'm at Vietnam's house with the other nations too, by the way.

Well then, your comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Greece's kitty  
**

*gives giant plate of baklava*  
Mytilini: giea, iaponia!

**Reply:**

Ah, thank you.

...

I guess this is...

oishii...

Thank you.

**From:Ai The Dragon**

((Hello author of this fanfiction, it's nice to meet you. I currently do the blogs of Greece, Finland and Lithuania. I will be posting this in the p.o.v of Greece. Thanks for your time, and feel free to review on Greece's blog if you have the time.))

Hello Japan, how are you?

Thanks for giving me a laptop and showing me this blog thingy, it's quite fun and something to do other than just sleeping.

When are you going to visit next? I've missed speaking to you.

Your good friend,

Greece.

**Reply:**

((Sure!))

Kon'nichiwa, Greece-san.

I'm doing fine now, thank you.

Ah, it was no problem at all. Even Mr. China is keeping up with the times.

Hm...I'll look at the calendar. I'll notify you if I have nothing else to do.

**From:HetaliaFanGirl**

Konnichwa Nihon! I am really glad that you are better now. Sorry I haven't commented for a while :/ I suppose that's all, Sayōnara!

**Reply:**

Konnichiwa.

Ah thank you.

It's alright. I can understand.

Sayonara.

**From:Froggiecool**

Good afternoon, once more.

I am curretly wondering what the point of dressage and coffee are. I as wondering if, as an unbias ousider, you could assist me?

It must be hard, being a super power so young.

Take care of yourself,

Froggie.

(as Britain)

Hello,

Glad to see you're felng better.

I'm a little busy with the Paralymics right at this moment, but was wondering when you wished to visit? It is rather lonely with only my bloody brothers for company.

Yours,

Britain.

**Reply:**

Ah, kon'nichiwa.

Ah, I would love to help, of course.

Yes, a lot of responsibility too.  
Though sometimes I think America sticks his nose in other people's business...

Ah, and take care as well.

Kon'nichiwa.

Well...when do you want me to visit? I don't want to visit on a busy day...

I understand, I'll see what I can do.

Japan

**From:Alohapizzagoat**

AH! I overslept!

I didn't wake up early enough to talk to Osaka, Tokyo, and the others.

(-.-) Aigoo, I need to set my alarm...

Oh well, welcome back Japan. I think you are not being Out of Character. I think you are the most realistic person who has a blog...

I don't know how to really explain it, but... you're doing just fine!

Gambatai, Nippon! ... Did I say it right?

From, Aloha

**Reply:**

It's alright...Everybody wakes up late every once in a while.

O-Oh...I thank you for that kind compliment.

U-Um...How can I say this without being rude? Um...

I-It's..."ganbatte"...

From,

Japan

**From:Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

((Nah, you are doing fine. I terribly suck at Japan, if you ask me. And I even try to RP as him...It fails, of course. xD))  
Well, that's good. Hm...a question to ask...  
1.) Do you get terribly annoyed when people ask you to say election? I know I would, considering that I have a bit of a Engrish accent...  
2.) I may of asked this, but I forgot...Do you have a favorite Final Fantasy Game?  
3.) Which kind of Riceballs are your favorite?  
Well, that's all.  
Ja Ne, Japan!

**Reply:**

((Okay, thanks.))

Hello once again.

1) ...Yes. "Annoyed" would be an understatement.

2) Yes, I do have one...or two.

3) Hm...I guess onigiri with umeboshi and tarako.

Hai, sayonara!

**From:Qualeshia Marshall**

Hello, Japan, I come back bearing questions.

1) I like Japanese Mythology(and the others as well), Who is your favorite deity(please know something)?

2) What would you do if Germany was transformed into a beautiful woman?

3) So, how much, does your leader call you for important assignments(His Imperial Majesty)?

4) If, I, baked you a, chocolate cake, would you eat some(don't forget the milk)?

ありがとう、世話、お目にかかるものとします(Thank you, take care, I shall see you again).

**Reply:**

Hello.

1) All of the deities, because each of them are unique and they have different stories. They are a little bit interesting.

2) ...I...will treat her as a lady, of course...That is what Japanese do.

3) It depends if it is a really important task or project.

4) Well, if you insist, I will.

どう致しまして。さようならとありがとうございました。

* * *

Ah, thank you for your comments once again.

I'm at Vietnam-san's house, by the way.

I made sure to not drink anything that Korea prepared.

I just brought some green tea for myself.

Ah, and...some nations...drank the uh...spiked drink, and you know what is happening right now.

And of course, Hong Kong made sure to bring a video camera this time.

Sigh...Young ones.

Anyway, question time.

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**Who of the Asian nations is your favourite?**

* * *

I do not mind if it is me. I understand.

But I do want to hear your honest answers though.

Well then, sayonara.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

A/N: That was a lot of typing! I still have to update Hong Kong's! Hong Kong's will be a _lot_ to type!

Edit: AIYAH! I'm sorry if this was late! I apologise-aru!


	19. Just to inform you all

Uhh...Hello hello hello?

Hong Kong here.

I switched Japan's green tea with the spiked drinks that Korea prepared and now he's...dancing so...uh...

I just wanted to inform you all.

P.S. - Spread this news to the internet, I'll give you pictures of China, America, Norway, or any of the nations.

And I'll gladly give you the videos I took at Vietnam's place.


	20. Some medicine

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

Mood: My head hurts...

Time: 10:18 PM

Location: Japan

Subject: "Medicine"

...

My head...

Ah...I'm sorry.

I'm searching for some medicine for head aches...

...

...

Ah-! There it is!

...

Ahem...

I'm sorry about that.

It's like I drank some...alcohol...

I'm sure I didn't drink anything...

Well then, enough of that. I'll proceed to the comments...Ah...my head...

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:Greece's kitty  
**

(posting as lesvos)  
Mr iaponia, my brother loves you.  
Greece:MYTILINI!  
hes in denial.

give me the videos and pictures. please.

**Reply:**

...Wh-Wh-WH-WH-WHA?!

Wha-WHA-WHAT?!

...

...

...

...

...頭が痛い...

...

...

What "videos and pictures"?

I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about...

**From:CloudyDays12**

My favorite Asian character? That's really difficult...I love all of you guys...but if I had to choose...either you, or China. :)  
Oh And I have a question.  
Are most Eastern Asian countries considered your family?  
Thank you

And I'm going to try to be Sakura!

Dear Oniisama,  
Your publisher called last night, saying that you need to turn in your manga updates or he will dognap Pochi.  
I'm glad you're doing well.  
Sincerely,  
Honda Sakura

**Reply:**

あ、どうもありがとうございました。

I...think so...

Taiwan is like a sister to me, Hong Kong is like a...brother, though sometimes too unpredictable. Macau is also like a brother.

どういたしまして。

Ah, Sakura!

Wh-what?

O-Okay, I-I understand. I'll get to it immediately!

Thank you, are you doing fine as well?

Goodbye.

**From:MissSerendipity1235**

Aya(Kyoto and Japan's wife): HONG KONG! WHAT IN THE NAME OF TAYAKI AND CUPAKES DID YOU DO TO MY HUSBAND!?

Toki: What did you do to onii-san? WAIT,IS THAT THE SAME JUICE YOU USED FOR MY STARPOWER COMP?! I THOUGHT WE MADE A PACT TO NEVER USE THAT BULLCRAP ANYMORE!? I'M CUTTING OFF TIES WITH YOU!

Yuki:...

Aya: OH GREAT NOW HE BROKE MY VASE! I GOT THAT FROM KIMORA LEE SIMMONS 2 YEARS AGO!

Toki: I'm gonna go now...*walks away*

**Reply:**

...Hah?

A-Actually...this is me already.

I do not know what you are talking about now so...

**From: Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

Pssh. That's a fail on Japan's part. No offense though, Japan...  
...I kind of want the videos now. I'll spread it on the internet. Yup.  
And Ho- Oh wait...I'll ask you this on your own blog.  
Well...Japan, I have nothing to say.  
Oh yeah! Did you wish Miku her hapy birthday a few days ago? :3  
Sayonara, Japan-san!

**Reply:**

...Eh?

Why's everyone talking about videos? What videos?

...Eh?

Ah yes, I did.

Sayonara!

**From:nightshadow23**

Konnichi wa nihon! (Forgive my lazy typing. Tablts can be such a pain...) my favorite asian countries are definetly you and china. (Does Russia count as an asian country? Hes also one of my favorits.) Gomen. My favorite paring is you and china. ;) i have youre flag on my wall and my ex-boyfriend is actually chinese. Long distance relationships suck... you play video games right? Do you like slenderman? Do you read homestuck? (A web comic) thats about it for now! Ive got to do my english homework now. I love writing but i hate english class, especially when were talking about parts of speech and stuff... does japanese have as many grammer rules as english? Daisuki! Mata ne!

**Reply:**

Thank you very much.

(He's considered a European.)

...What?

No, no, no, no! No no! Do not do that!

Tha-Tha-That is shameful!

Yes, I play video games...

I do not know slenderman.

Um...No, I don't...

Yes, it does.

A-Ah...arigatou.

**From:SerenaHolmes**

Dear Japan,

Oh my gosh! I swear I didn't look at the video (even I am DYING to) but I am sorry it happened again! :( Hopefully, you won't commit seppuku..! Mainly because your my most favorite character of all time! :D So anyways... I have questions!  
1. Do you really think your old? Because you do have lots of skill with a katana..  
2. How did you ever become friends with Germany and Italy? You all three are so different...  
3. Can I ever visit you? You sound lonely, living all by yourself...

So anyways, thank you for having a blog and I am super sorry about the spiked drinks...! :O

Sayonara! ;D

**Reply:**

Huh? What?

Now I really am...curious...  
What's with videos?

A-Ah! I'm sorry! I shall not commit seppuku-!

Thank you!

1) Yes, it's true. I am old, older than Italy and America.  
Thank you for the compliment.

2) Well, it started when we were in the Axis Powers. We sort of found ourselves...I think.

3) Yes, you can. I don't see any problem in it...as long as you are...safe to be around with...

You're welcome and-WHAT?

S-s-s-spiked drinks?!

A-Ah...Ahahaha...N-Now I see...

**From:Alohapizzagoat**

Oh, ok then.

Ganbatte, Mr. Japan!

...

In Korea, we would say "Fighting!" and do a little fist bump.

...

I apologize for Yong Soo's action at the party, Mr. Japan.

Oh, and did you say anything to Taiwan when you were, erm.. Under the Influence?

...

J-just wondering...

**Reply:**

Ah, good.

Arigatou.

Ahaha, that is Korean.

...

Huh? What? Eh?

...

...

H-Huh? Wh-Wh-WHA-WHAT?

I-I-I...!

...

D-Do you mean...when I was...drunk?

**From:Hex the Ninja**

Hi Japan! I'm Cynthia! I was derping around on this sight and I found your blog! :D

So, I'm just getting away from my adopted siblings for a bit. They can be kind of annoying. Even Morgan. Her and her seriousness.

Anyways, just wanted to say hi! :3

With love,

Cynthia N. Fortis.

**Reply:**

Konnichiwa, Cynthia-san!

Ah...I see. How troublesome.

Of course, of course.

Sayonara.

* * *

...

...

My head is hurting again...

D-Did...

B-B-But...h-h-h-h-HOW?

I-I _never_ drank the spiked drinks-!

I only drank my green tea.

My green tea-Oh!

...

...

W-Wait...It couldn't have been...

Question t-time!

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**Why does my head hurt? Why is everyone asking about 'videos'? Who are the people that did this?**

* * *

I really am curious...

I have an idea...but I still can't say for sure..

I hope you know...

W-Well then...

Thanks for reading and goodbye.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._

A/N: That was a LOT of typing! By the way, do you know a website with cosplays with Nyotalia Japan's costume and wig? I hope you do!  
Anyway, **please send comments as private message**! Comments in reviews will be ignored. Thank you for reading!


	21. Realisation

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

Date: 8th of September, 2012

Time: 8:11 PM

Location: Japan

Subject: "The medicine worked well."

Hello everyone.

The medicine I took worked well.

So I can now properly respond to you all.

Thank you for your comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From:CloudyDays12**

I see! :)  
Sakura: I'm doing fine as well, thank you very much. *smiles* *tone turns worried* And is your headache doing better? If not, I can get you that drink that you always drink for hangovers. Should I scold -sama? I do hope you didn't do something you will regret this time...

**Reply:  
**

Ah...That's good.

I'm doing better thank you...

Hangover? ...

Um...Why South Korea? What did he do?

I-I did not do anything-!

**From:Greece's kitty**

( posting as lesvos)  
See brother? I told you he likes you!  
Greece:*banging head on desk* -_-  
Im planning your wedding, mr japan, what tux size are you?  
Greece: dont tell her...  
kitty:*pets greece* good greece. *glomps japan*

**Reply:**

N-No! I do not!

As a friend only!

I will not comply to your request!

**From:Froggiecool**

Afternoon!

Well then, do you see an reason why somebody would drink coffee, or why dressage is an Olympic event? I tried asking America the former, and decided I will never as him a serious question again.

I am sure he (America still) has reason for his nose-sticking. ... If only idel curiosity.  
Responsibliity is not much fun, although very honourable to have.  
In my culture, anyway.

As for your current questions... Maybe you should go to Vietnam's house and check for structural instabilities? I believe one of the other... 'Nations'... May have something to do with this. Also check our blog, and maybe change your password.

Goodbye,

Froggie

(as Britain)

Ah, hello. Reasonable conversation, finally.

The Paralympics end this coming Sunday, then we have the Tour of Britain... That lasts until the sixteenth. How about the last week of October for your visit?

And if you do find some medicine that bloody works, let me know,

Britain

**Reply:**

(To Froggiecool)

Good afternoon. I'm sorry for updating late.

...I-I'm afraid I do not know anything about that...  
I don't really drink coffee so...  
I apologise...

I think so as well...Though at some situations...it isn't really helping.  
Yes, responsibility is nice. But it does require discipline.

Ah, of course.  
I'll do just that.

(To Britain)

Hello.

I'm glad I'm talking to you again.

Ah yes, anything's fine.  
As long as I'm not intruding anything, it's fine.

Ah, I have some.  
I'll give you some medicine.

Goodbye.

* * *

I went to Vietnam's house.

...And...I now know the culprit-!

It was...

Hong Kong-!

It was you, wasn't it?!

...

...

That was such an embarrassment...

I'm sorry.

...

Disgrace is unbearable!

Maybe I will commit seppuku after all!

...

*Pochi barks and Tama meows*

...

E-Eh? Pochi? Tama?

Wh-What are you doing?

...Eh? "Don't do seppuku"?

...

Ah...

Um...

I'm sorry.

I won't...  
I think...

I'm sorry to you all.

I just can't help it...

Aha...I apologise.  
Old habits die hard.

I won't commit seppuku.  
I'll just...confront Hong Kong about...this.

Well then, goodbye.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._

A/N: I will NOT accept reviews anymore. Please send comments as private message.


	22. A Series of Disappearances

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

Date: 10th of September, 2012

Time: 7:00 PM

Subject: "Where is everyone?"

Konnichiwa.

I was going to discuss something with Hong Kong but...

He isn't in right now...

I wonder where he went...

China-san has also disappeared...

Where are they?

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: South Korea (Alohapizzagoat)  
**

Hey there, da ze? Do you like the green tea I made for you, da ze?

...

I put some, um... you know, *Cough* SOJU *Cough* in there, da ze.

...

Yeah, and Hong Kong might come over to see you again, da ze!

With a camera, da ze.

Oh, and look, da ze! I made China, da ze!

-A- - AIYAA, I'm so old, da ze

...

What do you think of it, da ze?

**Reply:**

...N-No, I did not.

...How dare you, Korea?!

Is that so?

...His house seems to be eerily quiet.

I'm just in a department store right now.

...

...

I...do not know what to say about that...

**From:Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome**

Hey..Japan, I've been wondering about this...  
Are you really dating Taiwan? I want to know. Because everyone else was saying about it. If you do't want to say it, I don't mind if you don't.

Hm...

Oh yes, you had a hangover. And now you feel better, which is totally good.  
Hm...was there any books you have thoroughly enjoyed frequently? :3  
Ah, well that's all.  
Ja Ne!

**Reply:**

Kon'nichiwa.

...No.

No, I am not...It's...just a silly rumour.

Any books?  
Do manga count?

Thank you very much.

**From:Greece's kitty**

Mytilini: *grabs measuring tape* ill just measure you  
Kitty: RUN JAPAN RUN!  
Greece:*suffering from concussion*

**Reply:**

...No.

Just, no.

* * *

I wonder where Hong Kong is...

I want to discuss this "I-am-dating-Taiwan" rumour...

Who started this?

A-Anyway...

I'll just ask you if you know where he is right now...

I am not aware of his current whereabouts.

I also contacted China's Nyotalia counterpart, and Hong Kong's Nyotalia counterpart...

They seem to have disappeared...

Wait...

Is Taiwan okay?

...

...

I have to go check-!

Pardon me!

Sayonara-!

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._


	23. Blog Entry 23

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

Mood: apologetic

Time: 2:51 PM

Subject: "Another Blog Entry"

Hello once again, everyone.

I apologise for not updating in such a long time.

A few weeks has passed and some people are still missing...  
but I guess I'll just leave it to the police or something...

But I do pray that they are alright.

Once again, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Sydney (Hex the Ninja)  
**

Hiya! I'm Sydney!

So, I found your blog when I was going through Cynthia's browser history and stuff! There's a lot of PewDiePie on there... o.o

So, just wanted to ask... Are you a fan of Harry Potter? :3

Bai!

-Sydney K. Navitas

**Reply:**

Ah, I see.

...Okay.

Hm...Not quite...But I did read it. I'm more of a fan of Japanese novels...and manga.  
I'm sorry.

**From:Greece's kitty**

mytilini:*measuring 2p japan*  
kitty: ILL HELP YOU JAPAN!*starts following japan around *(coughstalkercough)

**Reply:**

...L-Leave my 2P alone!

U-Uh...P-Please don't follow me around. It's very uncomfortable.

**From:Pho Real**

yo.  
uhh. um, America's havin this party at some burger joint he found, and he told me to invite peeps.  
So yeah.  
You guys don't mind coming, right?  
*cough there will be good blackmail opportunities*  
And i kinda have to give you guys something.  
-S. vietnam

**Reply:**

Okay. Tell him that I will come.

B-Blackmail o-opportunities-?!  
...I...I am tempted to take some, however it is disgraceful on my part...

What?

Goodbye.

**From:Alohapizzagoat**

Soo Jin:

Annyeong, Japan.

So, um, do you know where Sakura is?

She's supposed to be with us.

You know, because... We are doing something special...

Um, and we need her..

Like, now.

...

...

Ok, bye.

-Soo Jin

**Reply:**

Hello, Soo Jin-san.

...Unfortunately, I am not aware of her location.  
She is supposed to be with you...

"Something special"? What is it?

...Somehow, what you are planning is interesting...

I bid you farewell for the time being.

**From: Froggiecool**

Apologies for being late - school must take precidence.

Shame... I was hoping for an answer from someone (relitavly) sane. Only you and China come under that catagory.  
No need. I'll have to do more research.

Resonsibilty is like a lion - it can easily be given to you, but you must take care or else it will backfire - at best, you will loose it. At worst, it will kill you.

Hopefully the other nations are well (China seems to be looking for his counterpart, although I cannot answer where the others are)

(from Britain)

Good day,

Talking to you is a most welcome break.

I hope to see you then You most certainly will not be intruding - at worst, my politicians will be making fools of themselves, in which case I would be most grateful for the company.

My thanks, and farewell.

**Reply:**

Your apology is not necessary. I am also to apologise for being late in replying.

Yes, responsibility is a double-edged sword.

Yes...I do wonder where they are at the moment. I pray that they are all safe.

(To Britain)

Good day as well. I apologise for not replying that quickly...Some things came up.

It's nice talking to you as well.

Ah, okay...  
I do...hope that you're not under stress for the past days. I noticed that everyone is more stressful than usual...

You're welcome. Goodbye.

* * *

Ah and yes...About that talk with Hong Kong...

He's with Taiwan, I'll confront him about it today.

Farewell.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Himaruya Hidekaz -san owns Hetalia._

A/N: AH! It's been so long since I've updated dear Japan's blog! Please forgive me, guys! School has its own ways to torment students, you know! Anyway, I'll update Hong Kong's blog too...with Japan comin'...and Taiwan too! I hope ya'll like it! Thanks for reading~!


	24. Encountering the impossible

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

Mood: I can't believe it...

Time: 9:17 PM

Subject: "Encountering the impossible"

K-K-K-Konbanwa, everyone.

I-I-I h-have seen s-s-something unbelievable...

Th-There are_ kappas_, _obake_, and _yōsei_ in my backyard!

I-I was just going to see my growing flowers in my garden, th-then I just...saw them...

I-It must be a dream, right? O-Or some kind of hallucination?

...Y-yes, that must be it... I haven't gotten that much sleep.

So it _has_ to be an hallucination!

W-Well, your comments...

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Greece's kitty  
**

kitty: okay  
2p japan:...  
kitty:*Pokes 2p japan* creepy...  
2p japan: *gets out kantana*  
kitty: ...*runs*

**Reply:**

...I hope you run away alive...

**From: Alfred and Mattie**

Hey Japan dude!  
I totally didn't answer back cuz I've got IMPORTANT business stuff to do! Haha! Anyway, somebody told me it totally sounded like I was flirting with you but I wasn't. -_- I like Asians, but not you! Even if you do look like a girl... Hmm... Nope. I ain't gay! So, just to clarify, I don't like you like THAT, you're very feminine, I ain't gay, and Germany, Romano, ans Italy had sex together. Buh bye now~

**Reply:**

Ah hello, America-kun.

It's alright, I understand. Everyone's busy with work nowadays.

W-Wha...?

I...I LOOK LIKE A GIRL-?!

H-HOW C-CA...?!

I-I'm not feminine. Wh-What makes you say that?

...

...

...

I am currently confused as to what to think.

Either I should commit seppuku because of reading that or I should just ignore it and pay it no mind.

**From: Nepal (Shadow of the katana)**

Nepal:  
Hey Japan, how's it going in eastern asia? It's been quite chaotic here, even after a civil war the parties can't agree on anything.

**Reply:**

Hello.

W-Well...th-that...

I-I'd rather not talk about it, if you do not mind...But in short...it's pretty hectic.

I...I see...I hope that will be resolved.

**From: Froggiecool**

I think we shall now obessively apologise for our impertinance and lateness, when neither truely considers the other late.

Apologies to you, too.

Apparently, Hong Kong thinks he's sane... I query that.

I love and hate the responisilies given to me. I teach Bible Studies to a group of four peers, all of whom are older than me. That is very peculiar. I also teach Chemistry to one only a month younger than me.

I also hope this is the case. Maybe everyone is just busy with work? It is a taing time of year... I liken it to being hit over the head with a lead balloon.

(from Britain)

Good afternoon,

Most likely for the best... I have not been my present self these past few days.

Everyone in my country is stressed as Parliment prepares to return, schools start back and everything starts running after the summer. It's a bloody nightmare, but it deals with itself eventually, and peace returns. It would not be September without this.

I will 'speak' to you when relivant once more,

Britain.

**Reply:**

...I'm actually the one who is very late...I'm sorry.

Y-You do not have to apologise...

Ah...yes...  
He...switched my tea with a spiked drink...Quite a mischievous person, he is...

That is admirable of you. I commend you for doing a good job, not many people can do that. Well, at least those who I know.

Maybe it is so...To be honest, I liked the old days when I was just relaxing and looking up the skly and cherry blossoms, drinking tea like usual. I would've preferred that than drowning in workload everyday.

(To Britain)

Ah, good afternoon...  
Even though I answered this is the evening...

Likewise. I have been having this...strange feeling inside me or something...

Ah yes. School starting, I see. Children are often excited about meeting their friends again...Though...some don't enjoy it as much. Peaceful times...

Of course.

**From: Hex The Ninja**

Hi Mr. Japan! I'm Bianca! I decided it was about time I wrote something to you! ^^ Troy keeps saying I should just keep writing to Russia, but he gets so boring after a while! Oh, I'm not scared of him reading that, by the way... Let's just say I'm good with knives... ^^ Oh well, I guess I should give you my description? I still dunno exactly how this letter thing works. Cynthia said something about giving descriptions to raise trust, but no one really trusts me... I don't know why... *sniff* No one likes being friends with me except my brother Troy...

I have orange hair and pale blue eyes. I normally wear a short, black silk dress with a black choker and a black hairband with a little tophat on it. I think it looks cute, and cancels out my gothy-ness! ^^ Wow, I really use that smiley a lot... Whatever! :D Actually, my twin brother Troy looks like the male version of me, except he wears white a lot more. So, we're like opposites! He's the only one who full-heartedly trusts me out of all the OCs. Well, Sydney hangs out with me, but she never lets me prank the others. She doesn't trust me...

Ooh! I even picked a theme song for us twins! It's 'The Black Cats of Halloween' by Rin and Len! I'm Rin, Troy's Len. It fits too well!

So, I guess I'll write to you again some other time! W-Wait, that's okay with you, right? *tilts head innocently to the side*

With love,

Bianca Fides

(Hey, it's Troy here. Sorry if my sister freaked you out. She's a bit... different. I guess it's not a bad thing to be unique... But her kind of unique is kinda extreme. ^^' Again, sorry if she freaked you out.)

**Reply:**

Hello.

...

R-Russia?

...

I suggest you get away from that vile man!  
He is a monster who breathes fire and destroys buildings! This, I am certain!

I have warned Mr. Germany about him in the past...  
And Russia was...really working hard on being friends with him...A dangerous man, indeed.

Don't worry. Trust is only given to a person when he or she is _really_ worthy of your trust.

N-No, don't worry, it's okay. Here in Japan, we have GothLoli...so it's perfectly fine-! I'm used to seeing young people wearing those...I think.

Ah, I see...I hope you gain her trust.  
...Maybe I can help you...

To gain a person's trust, you must be friendly, welcoming, happy, helpful, dedicated to everything you do, and you must have responsibility. Those are the important keypoints.  
I'm sorry for a vague explanation...

"The Black Cats of Halloween", eh? I guess that is perfect for you twins...

Yes. I don't see why not.  
In fact...I would be most delighted to receive your comments.

Thank you.

P.S. ...Freaked out? ...I wasn't actually. I had an observation on young people...I guess they are just like that...Don't worry. It was no problem at all.

I'm actually more afraid of the...creatures in my backyard...

* * *

...

Okay so...W-What am I going to do now?

...

I-I'll...probably just ignore the things going on in my backyard and just sleep.

Y-Yes.

Yes.

That's right.

Just sleep.

And everything would be fine. Of course...

Hahaha!

...Haha...

A-Ahem-! W-Well then...

Japan, signing out!

Thank you very much.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._

_Translations:_

_yosei=fairy  
obake=shapeshifting spirits  
kappa=type of water sprite in Japanese folklore. It's in one of the Hetalia episodes. You know, during the Anglo-Japanese Alliance episode. Yeah, that one.  
_

**__A/N: I apologise for being late today again too! I'm sorry! Homework has been piling up these few days! I hope you forgive me. A-Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	25. Fantasia, Success!

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

Date: September 30, 2012

Time: 11:31 AM

Location: Japan

Subject: "Success!"

O-Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-sama!

I have something to tell you!

_Hetalia=Fantasia_ is a success_!_

It was released five days ago here in Japan!

...Words can't express my happiness.

...I feel like a father seeing his child during graduation.

That must have made me seem...older...  
I'm sorry.

But...I really am...glad.

People are complimenting Hetalia again...I'm...just proud.

...W-Well, I'll just...um...proceed to your comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Alfred and Mattie  
**

Oh! I looked up -kun, and apparently it means boy of a junior status. Why you hurt me like that? :'(

And with the Elections, I'm totally busy.

Dude. You DEFINITELY look like a girl! Seriously!

...You should make an anime about those three. I'd watch that **.

P.S: MY MILKSHAKES BRING ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD! AND THEY'RE LIKE, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS!

**Reply:**

Actually..."-kun" can be used to name a close personal friend or family member. I'm sorry.

I wish you good luck.

...Wh-What? I-Is it because of my hair? Wh-What should I do?!

...Um...I'm afraid I cannot comply to your suggestion...

...Pardon?

**From:Greece's kitty**

kitty: *having epic sword fight with 2p japan* HA~  
2p greece: *facepalm*  
kitty: SHUT IT NICO, OR ILL GIVE YOU TO FLAVIO*ducks to avoid kantana*  
2p greece: please dont...  
greece: *watching* i dont know who to vouch for...

**Reply:**

...Um...good luck...  
I hope the both of you survive.

**From:envyfan1000**

Hello Japan-kun. How are you? I'm Bri

Anyway, I know this may be late but my favourite Asain country will be you. I really love anime and manga. You're so talented. And now, I ask you some questions that been bugging me.

First question, did it made you cry when the real story of Itachi Uchiha was revealed?  
Second question, when Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt was created. What were your thoughts about it? The english dub is more naughty then the english sub.  
Third question, which one do you like more? Vocaloid or Nico Nico Chorus?  
Last question, what do you think of your pairings? From what I gathered. You are pair up with America, England, Italy, South Korea, Greece, Turkey, Belarus, Taiwan, and China.

**Reply:**

Hello, I'm doing well, thank you.

Ah...I'm honoured. Thank you.  
Okay then...

Not really. I knew the story already, but I admit that I felt bad...It's just so depressing.

...I despise it.

...That's a difficult question...Can't I choose both?

...

...

I don't want to talk about it...but...if you ask me about my opinions then...

...

I think it's highly offensive!  
They are just my friends!

...

Ahem...Goodbye.

**From:Washington**

((Not sure if you have Washington yet... If you do you can ignore this. Or put it as E. Washington.))

Nihon-sensei!

Genki desuka? (How are you?) I'm Washington, one of three that you trade with. Do you really only know about Seattle, or do you know some other cities as well? How are the prefectures. They seem to be a handful.

Oh! That was one thing I was going to mention too. Did you know that there are about as many prefectures as there are states? I'm surprised You haven't gone crazy yet. Unless the prefectures are a little more mature. Well, experience I guess also comes into play.

Any awesome games coming out that you haven't told dad yet? *grin*

Ja ne!  
Washington

**Reply:**

Ah, konnichiwa!

Nihongo o hanasemasuka? Watashi wa ogenki desu, arigatou.  
(You speak Japanese? I am doing fine, thank you.)

Ah, of course.  
I know some other cities.

The prefectures, you say? They are technically doing fine, but they...clash with each other.

Yes, I knew.  
...I was close to getting crazy...  
Well...some are mature, and some are...childish.

None...  
Even though I plan to keep it a secret, you dad always asks me almost every time he gets a chance to ask...

Until next time.

**From:Froggiecool**

Good afternoon, and you are forgiven is forgiveness may be given to myself.

Personally, I choose to believe in them... On another note, did you know that kappa is a Greek letter?  
- Neither Japanese nor Manderin ran this year, so I'm taking classes in Classical Greek instead.

One way of putting it. I find his character interesting to observe, but the ability to teleport away would be helpful, if there was such ability... Congratulations on making the invisability cloak, by the way. Even if that was a few years ago.

Thank you. Oh, by the by, don't ever de-scale and clean your lavetory at the same time. It produces carbon monoxide. Which kills you by forming complex ions with the iron ion in the haemoglobin in the position the oxygen molecules would normally take. However, it does not come off, meaning that the haemoglobin can no longer become an oxy-haemoglobin, and so you die of lack of oxygen.  
Just rhough you might like to know.

That would be nice... I haven't had time for a proper cup of tea in ages, only the cheap, naff stuff you buy at the railway station... :(  
Ah, that does not mean I have no work. I am supposed to do 50 hours a week, not including my Greek, tutoring, or Bible studies, which take up two hours a week each. It is just that, as a student (even a pre-uni one), I do not have any for six weeks, then go straight into 56 hours. It is not uncommon for it to end up around 70.

Well, I hope you have a good day/week/fortnight/month/year/however-long,

Froggie

(Britain)

Bloody timezones messing this up. Well, it is 1830 here right now, and so I may say good evening to you.

Ah, I was refering to a certain incident where my country was infected by pirate-itus. I should propably warn you that there is a health warning for speaking in tongues in my country tomorrow, so, if I do reply, you may not necessarily understand.  
There is also a new strain of SARS been reported, so make sure to keep safe and clean.  
Otherwise, you'll end up in hospital.

...

Not that I bloody care about you. It would be unproductive if you ended up on a ventalator.  
(Froggie: ;)... Oh, really now?)

There is usually an increase enough in traffic accidents to counter-act any peace given by the young ones being at school. Bloody American tourists hurting my children by driving down the wrong side of the road...

Oh, brilliant! You can see them too! Be sure to give them my greetings, and I promise you the lads are not malicious or anything of the sort. They very much care about you, if I understood them correctly.

Well, have a good night,

Britain.

**Reply:**

Good afternoon.

Ah yes. I remember Mr. Greece telling me that.

Yes, if you have power to teleport, then you won't have to worry about getting late.  
Ah, thank you.

I'll make sure to keep that in mind, thank you for the information.

Oh...The things they sell in a railway station are just...not that satisfying. Like that tea I once bought there.

Okay...Are you stressed from all of those?

I wish you good health. Don't stress yourself too hard.

(To Britain)

Yes. Well...it's just how things are.  
Good evening and good morning.

Ah...I see. I'll try my best to understand.

O-Of course...There has been...lots of viruses lately...

O-Of course...

...M-May I ask...is it their fault?

...

W-Wait...

You mean...the things you also see are real after all? I'm not going crazy?

I-I'll make sure to give them greetings...

Well...if you say so...I think it's...okay...I think.

Have a good day.

**From:Hex the Ninja**

Hi Mr. Japan! I'm back! :D

Well, I wouldn't go /that/ far... I think he's nice, though! ^^ And hey, if he tried to hurt me, I'd just have to hurt him right back! And I'd have the excuse of self-defense. I haven't had that since I became immortal...

Y-Yeah... I tried doing all of that... Maybe it's the creepiness? Well, Hex enjoys my company. She and morgan have been introducing me to Vocaloid Horror, even though Morgan trusts me the least of all. But then again, I hear she doesn't trust anyone. Nobody at all. She used to trust Trinity, but then Trinity betrayed her some way or another... Something about going through her room... I wonder what she found?

I know, right? ^^ Even though Troy's creepiness is less obvious than mine, it's still there! And I am definitely dressing up as a black cat for Halloween.

R-Really? Yay! :D That makes me happy!

With love,

Bianca D. Fides.

(Okay, that's good. A lot of people have complained to me that she freaks them out. Sometimes, it's almost like I'm the older brother, having to always rein her in. -.- Oh well. I came really close to losing her. If Morgan didn't come when she did... If she didn't want my sister to die... Bianca wouldn't be with me. It's weird... She doesn't trust people, yet she's always the one to protect them. Maybe she just... nah, nevermind.)

**Reply:**

...

What a brave person you are.

But what I said was true.

...

Now that is mysterious. Do you have any idea what she is hiding?

Go ahead! I hope you'll enjoy your time!

Of course, of course.

Why is that?

...Well...I admit at some point I thought there was some mistake and that you were the older brother instead. Sorry.  
...Maybe she really is hiding something.

Goodbye.

* * *

Okay, thank you to everyone for your continued support.

The anime will have another season in 2013, but I'm not saying the exact date. It will be a surprise.

Anyway, once again I thank you all.

Goodbye.

Japan, signing out.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._


	26. My apologies for my lateness

*Welcome to the _Blog of Blooming Chrysanthemums_*

Date: 3rd of October 2012

Time: 9:12 PM

Location: Japan

Subject: "My apologies for my lateness."

I'm sorry for being late.

It's...some business I have to attend. I apologise.

I will answer your comments...

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Froggiecool  
**

Evein'

Do you remember everything that everyone tells you?

That would be a very useful thing. I would always be on time to class, babysitting, and I would never have to stand next to another drunk person on public transport!

You're welcome. Cyanide is a very useful ligand, just like carbon-monoxide. Again, it's poisonous. Most of them are, in fact.

Very true. It is fine when your fingers are so numb that you just need the hot water to warm them up. The tea, however, is... interesting... Maybe it is the paper cups? The newspapers sometimes have banana skins in them, too.

Not too much... It's not great if you have three deadlines coming up at once, but I love learning things.

As long as you also make sure to relax sometimes, I shall as well.

(from Britain)

Good day. Maybe this greeting can work better.

Thankfuly, it seems to have passed with few hitches... Russia has taken advantage of the system as per usual, but nothing unexpected.

There's no more than usual, they are just more resistant to treatment.

Of course it's the American's fault. They should use their head-lights, and remember which side of the bloody road to drive on.

Of course they're real. They're whom I was talking to when I came to visit, and you wondered why I was taking so long in the water.

You're no less sane than I.

Thank you.

You sound uncertain about this.

Sincerly,

Britain.

P.S. I need some help. Do you have any ideas about what America might enjoy?

**Reply:**

Konbanwa.

Well...not everything.

...I'm...shocked by how many information your brain has...

It is possible it's the cups.  
...Banana peels? Newspapers?  
...Those sound like things I see in a movie...

Good for you. Some people just shove it away...their want to learn I mean. And just replace it with...laziness. Some of the people, some of the people.

(To Britain)

Good day indeed.

Oh...but...can you really count on Russia?

I-Is it true that Americans sometimes drive like Italians when they're drunk...?

...I...get it...

I still find it very hard to believe.  
Well...it's because it's unusual for me to wake up every morning, open the door to stroll around, then suddenly see floating things in the air.

Things that America would enjoy?

Simple question.

Why don't you try video games?  
Or...some hamburgers?  
I also noticed that he is fond of...aliens.

...W-Well, I hope I helped, even just a little.

**From:Greece's kitty**

kitty: YOU CANT KILL ME! I KILL YOU!  
2p japan: this is getting boring...*leaves*  
2p greece; ...  
kitty: YAY HETALIA! do you know when americas getting it?!

**Reply:**

...Um...pardon?

I don't know...

What do you mean? The new season?

It doesn't have an exact release date in Japan so...I can't estimate a date when America is getting it.

I'm sorry.

**From:Hex the Ninja**

Nah, I'm not really brave. I just have a knife collection that everyone's afraid of me actually using! ^^

Well, I'm not all that sure... It seems that Trinity and Cynthia know, but they won't tell me! :( I should go look for myself! :D

Thanks! I will! :)

-Bianca Fides

(Like she said, I think it's just how creepy she is. Not to mention the knife collection...

Yeah, but if I wasn't like the older brother, I think I'd hear more complaints about Bianca than I do now.

Morgan's an eternal mystery to us. She's so cold, so distrustful, yet she let Trinity into her heart. She saved not only our lives, but Sydney's as well. Then, she's sort of all distant, like she's remembering something she doesn't want to. I'm trying to figure her out but... It's really tough. It's clear she's hiding something. The question is what.)

**Reply:**

...Are you somehow related to Belarus?...

Ah-! N-never mind!

Yes, maybe you should...

You're welcome.

...Ah yes, now I see your point.

I guess so...Older siblings have it hard as well.

...A mystery...Are you going to be detectives and find out?

Goodbye.

* * *

I'm sorry for the lateness once again...

I will try my best to update this, if possible, this coming weekend.

Thank you and farewell.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia._


End file.
